Promises of A Setting Sun
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Aizen finds a small girl at night on a swing and talks with her not knowing the girl is the daughter he never knew about! bad Yamamoto, good soul society! Crossover with hp/Bleach/Precure in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Here's a one shot family moment between Daddy Aizen and a FemHarry that's the daughter he never knew about… I will turn it into a longer story if you want but I need 15 yeses to do it! If this does become a story, it will be good Dumbledore and soul society and bad Yamamoto

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Bleach or the song that appears! All she owns is the story idea! Please read and review her stories and Vote in her poll!

Prologue…

Aizen walked into the small park in Surrey, England where he heard a small child like voice singing a song and wondered why the child was out so late, he wandered deeper as he followed the voice and saw a small girl that looked like she was two years old sitting on a swing and singing as she looked in to the star filled sky.

_**Do I miss you?**_

_**Count the stars**_

_**Multiply by ten**_

_**Of course I do**_

_**More than now and then**_

_**I could paint a rainbow**_

_**Shine the sky**_

_**Set the stars in space**_

_**Faster than explain**_

_**How much I miss your face**_

_**Watch the moon**_

_**Someday soon**_

_**He will start to smile**_

_**When I say "I'll see you**_

_**In a while**_

_**But 'til then I miss you**_

_**Dry my tears**_

_**Hide my fears away**_

_**Until that happy day**_

_**To the rainbow's end**_

_**Is where I would go, my friend**_

_**I do miss you so.**_

Aizen walked towards her as he heard a whisper of sad fondness from the child, "Mama…"

He blinked as he accidently stepped on a stick causing the small female to turn and look at him in surprise then she smiled shyly as Aizen asked, "can you see me little one?"

She giggled and nodded happily as she looked back up at the stars, he smiled as he gently asked what she was doing out so late for someone so young causing her to pout and tell him that she wasn't little and that she was going on 7 years old! Aizen's eyes went wide as he saw her eyes burn with a familiar light that he saw on only one woman who had died six years ago tonight with her husband, he sadly smiled as he asked her, "Young lady, was your mama's name Lily Potter by any chance?"

She blinked and nodded shyly with a curious look as she asked, "You knew Mommy?"

Aizen's had small tears in his eyes as he told her that he did know her mother when they had been in school together but he moved and she had married the small child's dad right after they graduated. The little girl then said something that had him seeing red as she told him that her Auntie Petunia had told her that her parents were alcoholics and they died in a car crash giving her the small bolt shaped scar on her forehead.

Aizen gently walked over as he told the small girl that wasn't true and that her parents had died protecting her from a madman that had targeted her family before the police stopped him from killing her but the man was the one who gave her the scar, the small girl was confused as she asked, "Why would Auntie lie?"

Aizen told her he didn't know and that they were wrong to lie to her, the small girl smiled as she giggled softly and then started swinging back and forth gently as she asked if he wanted to her a song she learned from her Japanese teacher. Aizen smiled sadly as he remembered Lily doing the same thing and told the child of his former lover that he would love to hear the song, she cheered softly and then smiled as she closed her eyes and began to sing,

_**Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara**_

_**Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne**_

_We'll be together forever, forever,Because we promised that setting sun_

_I want to see you soon, Please convey that feeling_

_**Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni Totsuzen tobikonde kita**_

_**Sukoshi itakatta koto Yasashiku tsutsunde kureta**_

_**Konna ni hotto suru koto wa hajimete dakara**_

_**Sono nukumori o sotto Poketto ni tsume konde Aruite ikitai?**_

_You unexpectedly dove into my lonely heart_

_You kindly wrapped up the things that hurt a little_

_It was the first time I felt so relieved so_

_I squeezed that warmth into my outside pocket,Do you want to go walking?_

_**Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara**_

_**Sabishii toki mo Hirogaru orenji o nagamete**_

_**"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" ano yuuhi ga sasayaite kureru**_

_**Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne**_

_We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun_

_In lonely times, we can look at that lengthening orange_

_That setting sun will whisper, "It will be okay"_

_I want to see you soon, Please convey that feeling_

_**Anata ga ichiban suki na Saikou no egao de**_

_**Mukaerareru you ni Watashi mo mainichi ganbatte ikitai?**_

_So that I can meet you with your very favorite_

_My best smile, I'll hang in through every day_

_**Zutto zutoo issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara**_

_**Kujikesou demo Kirei na orenji o dakishime**_

_**"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" Ano yuuhi ga oshiete kureta no**_

_**Shinjite ireba Sono kimochi wa Kanarazu todokutte**_

_We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun_

_It might seem discouraging but we'll embrace the beautiful orange_

_"It will be okay" is what that setting sun taught us_

_If I really believe, that feeling will definitely reach you_

_**Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara**_

_**Tooku ni itemo Onaji orenji o kanjite**_

_**"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" Ano yuuhi wa tsunagatteru kara**_

_**Mou nakanai yo Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru**_

_**Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru?**_

_We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun_

_Even if we are far away, We'll still feel that same orange_

_"It will be okay" Because that setting sun connects us_

_Don't cry anymore, In the light of the love in our hearts_

_In the light of the love in our hearts._

Aizen felt a warmth in his heart as the small child finished her song and then looked towards a rising sun as he realized they had been out here all night when he turned and saw the small child was gone and now running down a path as she waved at him, he waved back then opened a gate to the soul society as he wanted to know more about his Lily flower's baby girl.

_**AN: this was inspired by the Song from Digimon tamers called Promise of the setting sun that was sung by Riku or Rika in the English dub! The English one makes me cry!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: ok, everyone seems to like this story so it will be continued!

Aizen: so where will you be taking this story?

Amalthea: depends… I do want to do a Precure twist to it but I'm waiting for feedback on that idea.

Aizen: Precure?

Amalthea: yep, my favourite one is Suite Precure!

Aizen: Ahh ok.

*Amalthea Reads pm* Yes! It's a go for the Precure part! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not Bleach/Harry Potter/Precure or any songs that appear! All she owns is Fem! Harry, her Precure form, the Animagus forms and her family tie to Aizen. Please vote in her poll and Read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

Ch.2

A few years later…December 25, 2008

Aizen had come back to the small park in hopes of seeing that small child he had been meeting every holiday since Halloween night all those years ago; he had a small present for the young girl in the form of a small fan decorated with soft pink cherry blossoms and tree with green grass around the base of the tree. Quickly finding the path to the small playground where he met her, he hurried to find her softly crying on the swing with a shiner on her left eye.

He blinked in shock as he hurried over and gently asked what happened as he knelt down in front of her, she looked up as she sniffled and told him that her uncle had hit her for burning the bacon that morning and kicked her out of the house for the next two days without her coat. Aizen was shocked that Petunia would allow that to happen to her niece and then gently scooped the child up as she was shivering and held her close to him, she looked up and whispered so softly Aizen almost didn't catch it "_I wish you were part of my family for real._"

Aizen just smiled as he hugged her then asked if she wanted to go somewhere warm so he could get her something to eat when a very fat repulsive little boy came into the clearing and yelled at her for doing something freakish as Aizen placed her on the ground, the boy grinned as an incredibly fat man that was obviously the boy's father came in to the clearing and the boy told his father how the young girl had been floating in midair when he came and that she had just landed on the ground which caused the fat man to go purple and grab the girl by the upper arm as he shook her while yelling.

Ama-chan as Aizen addressed her was trying not to cry as the man's grip got tighter and tighter on her arm while shaking her viciously, Aizen quickly headed into the woods and popped into his Gigai then gave a smirk as he called to the little girl as he stepped out of the wooded area. The fat man demanded to know who he was and Aizen pleasantly told him that he had been a friend of Lily's that met Ama-chan a few years ago on Halloween night, the man paled as he said "You're one of the those freaks, aren't you!"

Aizen raised an eyebrow as he smiled pleasantly and asked, "What do you mean, freaks?"

The fat man blinked in shock at the slightly menacing tone that the question had to it and then tried to intimidate Aizen as he squeezed the girl's arm even harder, Aizen told him that he had seen the bruises on the small girl before but never realized where they had come from until now. Aizen then grabbed the man's arm and squeezed until he let go of Ama-chan as he asked her to head to their usual eating spot and he would follow shortly after talking to the man.

Ama-chan nodded and ran into the trees as quick as lightning when the fat boy tried to follow but Aizen let his reiatsu loose and sent the two males to the ground as he told them that he wanted his questions answered about the small girl from them and Petunia after he brought Ama-chan home from getting something to eat, The fat man paled and quickly nodded at the look on Aizen's face and then ran with his son to warn his wife as Aizen let them up.

10 minutes later…

Ama-chan was giggling as Aizen held her as they crossed the slippery road to a small diner that he used to come to with Lily when they went to the movie theater nearby, she cheered as they headed inside and they order a simple breakfast with eggs, hash browns and sausage then they began to talk happily about anything and everything.

Aizen was glad he managed to come as they finished their meal that he paid for then asked Ama-chan to guide her to her home so he could talk to her aunt about something, she smiled and nodded as she grabbed his hand to led him down the street. Aizen blinked at the cookie cutter houses as the small girl led him to the house with a number four and just as she reached the door as it opened and a hand came out and smacked the small girl across the face as Aizen recognized the voice, he then spoke up and said, "Hello Petunia…"

Petunia blinked as she tried to figure out how he knew her but when he smiled, the memory came back as she hissed "YOU!"

Aizen just smiled as he asked to come in so the neighbours don't get nosey and she quickly stepped aside to let him in, he then turned as he heard the venom in Petunia's voice as she told the small girl that she had to start cooking or no food causing Ama-chan to nod and hurry into the kitchen. Aizen gave the woman a cold look as he asked why she hadn't told Ama-chan about her parents and Petunia snarled, "My whore of a sister never told anyone who the real father of the freak was, Potter was just her brat's stepfather…"

Aizen paled as he asked when Ama-chan was born and what her real name was, Petunia sneered and then said, "The brat was born on July 31st and her real name is Amalthea!"

Aizen was in shock as he remembered when Lily married James and there was no way James could be the father but the only other man Lily had been with was…it couldn't be, Lily would have told him if she was pregnant unless…

Aizen growled at Petunia and asked who placed Amalthea with her and he was told that Dumbledore did because there was no one else to take the brat, Aizen snarled, "What do you mean by that!"

Petunia told him everything in a nasty tone about why the others couldn't take her and Aizen snarled at the woman that she was not touch Amalthea until he got back from talking to Dumbledore, Petunia just sneered and told him to hurry then and held the door open as he left and slammed it shut behind him.

1 hour later…

Aizen stormed into the castle and into the great hall where he could sense Dumbledore and yelled the old man's name as Dumbledore stood and asked what was wrong and why he was there, Aizen snarled at him not to play dumb with him and asked why no one got in touch with him so he could take Amalthea in when Lily died. Dumbledore blinked in shock as Snape stood and said something in shock that chilled Aizen to the bone, "Sousuke? But Yamamoto-san told us you were killed in battle with a hollow when we sent the letter to you!"

"What?"

"You never got it?"

Aizen was pale as he shook his head and asked Severus who had been his lover's best friend if he knew who the real father was of Amalthea causing Severus to sigh and tell him, "That's right you were called back before she realized she was pregnant."

Aizen looked worried and softly asked again who Amalthea's father was and Severus softly said, "I think you already know in your heart whose little girl she is…"

Aizen eyes filled with tears as he asked Dumbledore what he had to do to get his little girl behind Yamamoto's back, Dumbledore smirked as he told him that Guardianship rightfully belonged to him as he was Amalthea's father but the Goblins would have to do an inheritance test to prove to the ministry that he was her father. Aizen smirked as he told them that he now had more evidence that Yamamoto was corrupt and Aizen could easily discredit him once the rebel group put their plan in motion.

He went over details with Dumbledore and Severus as he then got ready to retrieve his little daughter and take her to safety from Yamamoto and anyone else in los noches to be watched over and taught by his Espada, he bade them goodbye then flash-stepped to Surrey where he walked up Petunia's walkway with Guardianship papers for the woman to sign.

Petunia saw the papers as he held them with a cold smile and told her that he was taking Amalthea as he had been lied to by his boss about Amalthea being dead with her parents when Dumbledore tried to get in touch with him to take Amalthea in, Petunia just sniffed and yelled for Amalthea who came running and softly asked, "Yes Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia was about to rudely tell her she was leaving for good and to never come back when Aizen shot her a look as he knelt and motioned for Amalthea to come over, she blinked as he asked if she wanted to stay with her Aunt or come home with him. She shyly told him that she wanted to go with him causing him to smile as he asked her to gather her belongings then so they could leave for her new home, Amalthea blinked as she tried comprehend what he just said causing him to smile warmly.

Amalthea then realized she was leaving for good and beamed as she ran to the small cupboard under the stairs and grabbed the only thing she wanted to take with her then ran out as she tackled Aizen happily holding a small well-loved baby blanket, Aizen smiled as he wrapped her up in his arms then stood as he carried her out the door which Petunia slammed behind them. Amalthea giggled happily as she cuddled up to the man she thought of as a "second" dad making Aizen hold her tighter as he flash-stepped to the wizarding bank and walked up to the nearest teller that was free and asked to do an inheritance test for his ward and him, the teller nodded as he led him to a room and the president of the bank came out with the enchanted dagger they use for the test.

Amalthea looked nervous as her palm was gently cut and the blood dripped on to the paper while Aizen did the same thing, Amalthea blinked as she read the paper and her eyes went wide when she saw the name where her father's would be. Aizen smiled as he tried not to laugh at the hope in her eyes when she looked at him with shining eyes then showed her his paper that showed her name in the spot for any children he had causing her to cry out in joy as she buried her head in to his chest and whispered, "Daddy!"

Aizen smiled as he asked the goblins if his account was untouched that he had set up just in case and was told that it had not been touched, he then asked if there was a card he could use in the muggle and wizarding world that would use that account as its funds. The goblins chuckled and quickly set it up which Aizen thanked them for then he stood and left the bank with Amalthea in his arms, he quickly made his way to the muggle side of London and asked Amalthea if she wanted to get some new clothes before they headed home.

Amalthea nodded happily then shyly asked if she could get a couple of stuffies too, Aizen smiled as he hugged her and nodded yes to her question which caused her to beam like the sun. Aizen just smiled as he took her to Gap Kids and proceeded to spoil her a bit with clothes, Amalthea giggled as he walked out with all the bags while she held his hand and then they headed to a small book store that caught their eye. Aizen just finished picking out some books that he had been looking for a while when he noticed Amalthea was no longer next to him, he quickly looked for her where he found her reading a book on the legendary duo Precure who guard the balance of the world's heart song. He smiled as he noticed some manga that she found and liked lying next to her and then gently tapped her shoulder as he asked if those were the books she wanted to get for now, she smiled at him and nodded as she asked if she could get the Precure legend book too.

Aizen chuckled as he nodded making her smile as he told her that it was time to go and pay for the books then they would head out to their last stop, Amalthea beamed up at him as she gathered her four thick Cardcaptor sakura books, 1 sailor moon and the Precure legend book and followed Aizen to the counter like a little duck. Aizen gently took the books from her so he could pay for them then the cashier placed them into a bag and gave them to Aizen with a smile as he walked out the door with Amalthea.

Amalthea was wondering where they had to go for their last stop when she noticed they were there already and her eyes lit up at the MAKE A TEDDY BEAR store that they were in front of, Aizen laughed as he gently led her inside and told her that she could make two for now and they could always come back to get more. She cheered happily and walked around looking at the different animals they had when a white fox caught her eye which she pointed out to her daddy since it was a little high for her to get herself, Aizen followed her gaze and chuckled at the one she wanted to do first as he asked what she would call it.

Her answer had him snickering as she proudly said "Gin!"

She giggled as she hugged the plushie skin and then hurried to find clothes and a little prop as Aizen sat down to read on a bench where he could see the whole store so he could keep an eye out for her, he smiled at seeing her obvious joy at getting a stuffie as she looked through traditional Japanese clothes. He looked up a few minutes later as she came over shyly and held up the fox that was dressed like a shingami captain; Aizen couldn't help but laugh at her clothing decision and hugged her as he told her it was perfect for the fox, she beamed as she hugged the now stuffed fox and Aizen asked her what other stuffie she wanted.

Amalthea smiled as she gently led him to the fantasy animal section and pointed to a white and gold dragon with a small smile, Aizen had to admit it looked like his Animagus form and he gently grabbed it and handed it to her and enjoyed the sight of his little girl's eyes lighting up at the dragon in her arms. She quickly repeated the process and dressed the dragon up the same way as the fox then got it stuffed as Aizen paid for the two animal stuffies, they then left the shop and he led her down an alley and opened a portal to Los Noches as he picked Amalthea up and walked into it as it closed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not Bleach/Harry Potter/Precure or any songs that appear! All she owns is Fem! Harry, the Precure forms, the Animagus forms and her family tie to Aizen. Please vote in her poll and Read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

Ch.3

Aizen chuckled as he held his sleeping daughter when he entered los Noches; he was soon greeted by the Espada who stopped short at seeing the child in his arms, he told them that he would explain at the meeting about the small girl and then asked if Gin and Tōsen had arrived yet at the palace. Ulquiorra told him that they had just arrived and were in their rooms at the moment, Aizen nodded and then asked for Gin to be sent to his rooms when he was done getting Amalthea comfortable in her room.

The Espada looked confused as he passed them with the young child holding a stuffed fox and dragon in her arms and then they left to get ready for the meeting. Aizen had just finished lying Amalthea down in his bed when Gin came in with a smile that turned into a look of surprise at seeing the small child in Aizen's bed , he looked at his best friend with questioning eyes and Aizen told him they would talk in the sitting area so they wouldn't disturb Amalthea as she slept.

Gin gave him a look of EXPLAIN NOW as they sat in the sitting area and Aizen just sighed and told him everything about Amalthea and who she was, Gin was absolutely stunned at what Aizen told him as he then realized what that meant. Gin started to chuckle as he looked at his friend and told him, "And you probably feel like a million bucks at finding out that you're her father, right?"

Aizen chuckled as he nodded when they heard a sleepy "Daddy?"

He turned and noticed Amalthea holding her stuffies in the doorway as she rubbed her eyes; he smiled at the ten year old and motioned for her to come over to him. She smiled and crawled into his lap to cuddle when she noticed Gin and blinked, Gin blinked as he noticed the white fox in her arms dressed like a shingami and asked what she named the toy. She missed the shocked look on his face as she proudly said "Gin!"

Aizen laughed at the look on his best friend's face and Gin was utterly speechless at the thought that he had a TOY named after him then started to chuckle at the cute confused look she had because of her daddy laughing as she snuggled up to him holding Gin and her dragon, Aizen finally calmed down after 5 minutes and told her why they had been laughing. Amalthea had to admit it was pretty funny and giggled as Tōsen then knocked on the door and told Gin and Aizen that the meeting was ready to start, Aizen sighed as he stood and placed Amalthea on the floor then asked if she wanted to come with him to the meeting.

Amalthea nodded happily as she grabbed his hand and they walked with Gin and Tōsen to the meeting room, the Espada were all chatting when they saw the young girl their leader brought with him and went quiet causing her to blush and hide behind Aizen as she peeked out. Tia cooed at the cute scene which caused the others to look at her in surprise, Amalthea then gave a shy smile at them as she gave off a kicked puppy vibe that just appealed to the arrancars' better nature and had all of them including Ulquiorra smiling at her.

Amalthea giggled as her daddy scooped her up then sat down so she was comfortably snuggled up to him while Gin went to stand in his usual place, she tried to listen to what they were talking about but was still wiped from shopping as she leaned against her daddy's chest and promptly passed out as she snuggled closer to him happily. Aizen smiled down at her as he kissed the top of her head then proceeded to tell the Espada about her past, Ulquiorra and the Espada growled at the thought of the little girl being abused and neglected by people that was supposed to love and care for her.

4 months later…

Amalthea was absolutely over the moon at how her life had changed in these past months, she loved being in Los Noches where she was never alone even though her daddy did have to leave to go back to soul society for long periods of time. She yawned and got out of bed to get dressed as she heard a knock on the door and her Auntie Tia's voice called her to see if she was up, Amalthea told her she could come in as she finished getting dressed and hugged the blond female as she giggled. Tia smiled as she told Amalthea that she better get going if she wanted to get to her lessons with Szayel causing the small girl to Eep and take off running towards the lab to meet with her Nii-chan for her school lessons, she made it just in time as Szayel finished an experiment and turned to see her panting slightly which made him laugh in amusement.

Amalthea playfully stuck her tongue out at him as she then asked what she would be learning today, Szayel smiled and told as they quickly got to work so she could do her swordsmanship lessons with Stark and Lilinette. Amalthea hummed as she did her school work and swung her feet back and forth, it was three hours later Szayel placed a hand on her shoulder and told her she was finished for the day and that Stark was here for her. Amalthea giggled as she quickly put her schoolwork away and then ran over to Stark and gave him a hug as they headed to the training grounds.

1 Hour later…

Lilinette was knocked on her ass as her sword flew from her hand and landed beside her, Amalthea giggled as the other girl complimented her win then held out her hand to help Lilinette up. Stark smiled then noticed something that would provide a laugh when it came to Amalthea, Stark watched as Ulquiorra snuck up and tapped Amalthea on the shoulder causing her to jump and spin around to face the person. Amalthea then blushed up a storm as she saw who it was and automatically became shy as she said hi, Ulquiorra was smart but he never had been around girls much so he didn't understand why Amalthea always went shy around him.

Lilinette giggled as Stark smirked watching the princess stumble over her words and generally confused the hell out Ulquiorra with how she was acting, Ulquiorra then told her that her father had returned with her uncles causing her to light up and ask where they were in the palace. Ulquiorra told her and she looked at Stark who smiled and nodded as she ran out of the room to her daddy's chambers, she bumped into Tesla and Nnoitra on the way and gave them quick hugs and continued on her way.

Aizen was wondering where Amalthea was when he stepped out into the hall only to be tackled happily as he heard the cry of "DADDY!"

Aizen laughed as he cuddled Amalthea in his lap where he fell when she tackled him and asked how she was doing in her lessons, she smiled and began chatting up a storm about everything she had been learning about which made him smile to see her so happy. He carried her into his sitting area where Gin and Tōsen were and she greeted them happily as she was placed on the floor and she ran over to give them hugs when a burst of flames appeared in the room to reveal Fawkes with a letter from Dumbledore warning them about the ministry…

3 months later… July 31st

Aizen was smiling as he snuck into his little girl's room and over to the bed, he grinned and JUMPED on the bed with a loud Good morning to wake Amalthea up. She yelped as she bounced on the bed and sat up to rub the sleep from her eyes, she looked at who woke her up and cheered when she saw her daddy there. She hugged his neck happily as she smiled and he hugged her back as he whispered softly, "Happy birthday my little Unicorn…"

Her eyes were shining as she cuddled up to him and told him she was so happy that he came on her birthday to see her, he smiled and told her that he had something for her in the meeting room causing her to beam as she shot out of bed to get dressed. She was soon ready as Aizen chuckled and they headed to the meeting room.

Meanwhile...

The Espada with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus and Severus quickly finished decorating the meeting room then all hid to surprise the princess when she came in, Gin who was keeping an eye out for the father and daughter then called out "They're coming! Everyone get ready!"

Amalthea was giggling as she held on to her father's arm and they walked into the room to loud shouts of "SURPRISE!"

Amalthea yelped in shock and hid behind her daddy at the loud noise then peeked out which caused a few smiles on everyone's faces, her eyes went wide at seeing Remus and Severus as a faded memory came back. She squealed happily and yelped, "Uncle Moony! Uncle Nevermore!"

The two men were bowled over in a hug as Amalthea flung herself at them happily, they laughed as they hugged her when she suddenly asked a very hard question "Where's uncle Paddy?"

Severus had a grim look on his face at that as they told her that he had been put in jail for betraying her mother and stepfather, tears filled her eyes as she softly said, "Paddy's in jail?"

Aizen blinked as he said, "but… that doesn't make sense, I met with Lily right before they went into hiding for coffee and she told me that Sirius convinced them to use Peter!"

Dumbledore paled as he told them that Peter was killed by Sirius but if Sirius was innocent of betraying the potters… he would still be imprisoned for killing the real culprit. Amalthea looked ready to cry as Aizen quickly told them that they should get off the topic and have some fun at the party instead of being gloomy. Amalthea smiled through her tears and the party then went on for a few hours when the lights suddenly went out and they heard Amalthea give a scream.

The lights soon came back on but Amalthea was missing! Aizen looked worried as he asked the Espada to start looking for her and Remus and Severus quickly joined the search as Dumbledore then got a letter carried by Fawkes, from the minister asking for help.

Meanwhile…

"LET ME GO!"

"Shut up you brat!"

A slap was heard as the strange and insane shingami that kidnapped Amalthea hit her hard enough to knock her out, the man never noticed the Panther hollow that was watching with his ragtag group of a pride and all of them were growling at the man was treating the child. The panther then got the other to surround the shingami and he snuck up on the man as the shingami pulled his zanpakutou and pounced as he grabbed the child by the collar of her outfit and moved out of harm's way as the other jumped on the shingami and devoured the man.

Grimmjow gently sniffed the child as his inner beast screamed for him to protect the young child; she stirred as he curled up around her to keep her warm and looked into his blue eyes, Grimmjow gently licked her as she noticed the others and curled up closer to him in fear. He reassured her that they wouldn't hurt her and then asked where she had come from; she cuddled up to him and told him that she was living at Los noches with her father, Grimmjow blinked then smiled as he licked her again and nudged her towards his back as he offered to take her home since they were heading there any ways. Amalthea's eyes lit up and clambered on his back as she held on to his fur, Grimmjow smiled and then began to run as Amalthea quickly found her rhythm to his body movement while he ran.

She laughed in pure joy as he ran and then suddenly stopped at seeing Baraggan in front of them; she smiled happily and yelled "Grandpa!"

Baraggan was relieved to see his adoptive granddaughter safe and sound and asked the panther to follow him so he could tell Aizen-sama what happened, Amalthea yawned as she curled up on his back and promptly went to sleep.

2 days later…

Amalthea was happy that she found new friends and older siblings among the group that saved her but when it came to Grimmjow… she got butterflies in her tummy just like with Ulqui-kun when he was around her. Aizen chuckled as he came into her room to tuck her in before he left for the soul society, she smiled at him as she clung to her stuffies that he got her that day he took her from her aunt's home. Aizen gently kissed her forehead as he tucked her in when she shyly asked if he could sing to her that night before he left, Aizen smiled gently as he knew a perfect song for her from her mother's favourite movie called _Chitty, Chitty, Bang, Bang _and started to hum then sang the words

_**A gentle breeze from Hush-a-bye Mountain**_

_**Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.**_

_**It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-**_

_**Waiting to sail your worries away.**_

_**It isn't far to Hush-a-bye Mountain**_

_**And your boat waits down by the key.**_

_**The winds of night so softly are sighing-**_

_**Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.**_

_**So close your eyes on Hush-a-bye Mountain.**_

_**Wave good-bye to cares of the day.**_

_**And watch your boat from Hush-a-bye Mountain**_

_**Sail far away from lullaby bay.**_

Amalthea was fast asleep by the time the song was done and he kissed her good night on the cheek as he smoothed her hair away from her face, he sighed and then left the room as he paused in the doorway looked back at the sweet picture she made cuddling with her stuffies fast asleep. He smiled then turned off the light as he closed the door with a soft "Good night, my little princess…sweet dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not Bleach/Harry Potter/Precure or any songs that appear! All she owns is Fem! Harry, the Precure forms, the Animagus forms and her family tie to Aizen. Please vote in her poll and Read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

AN: Everything will be canon until fifth year!

Ch.4

One year later…

Grimmjow purred as he was having his ears scratched by Amalthea while they relaxed in her room on the bed, the panther was exhausted as was Amalthea because she had just gotten back from her first year at Hogwarts and had to save a stone that made some kind of elixir of life that was dangerous in the wrong hands so Dumbledore talked with the owners and they had the stone destroyed. Amalthea giggled as Grimmjow shifted and leaned against her while she scratched his ears which caused a rumbling purr from him, she then heard a knock on the door and called for them to come in.

The door opened and revealed her father with a slightly worried face as he hurried over to her and pulled her into a hug as he asked if she was ok, Amalthea sighed contently as she snuggled into his arms and told her daddy that she was fine thanks to Grimmjow and her friends. Aizen sighed in relief as he asked what happened and she told him everything especially about Ron Weasely trying to make her "His woman", Aizen was wondering what happened for Dumbledore to bring such a dangerous stone into the school and asked if Dumbledore had told her why.

Amalthea nodded and told him that Dumbledore had to place the stone in the school because the owner found out a plot to steal the stone from the bank; Aizen sighed and then said "I guess the stone was going to be moved somewhere safer later but they couldn't for various reasons?"

Amalthea nodded as she listened to her father's heartbeat while he cuddled her, she yawned and was laid back against her pillows as Aizen kissed her forehead and told her that he would wake her up for dinner in a few hours. She smiled sleepily as Grimmjow purred and her father asked him to follow so he get his side of the story, Amalthea watched as her daddy walked out the door as she drifted into peaceful slumber.

Aizen was furious as Grimmjow gave his report and told him that Dumbledore had been completely truthful with them about not knowing Voldemort possessing the DADA teacher and that he was going to move the stone but strange happening would appear every time they tried, Aizen sighed as he thanked Grimmjow and dismissed the panther who left. Aizen stood and walked out on to the balcony as he thought but how to protect his little girl better as Gin came in and asked if Amalthea was ok, Aizen nodded with a sigh and told him everything he had learned about her year at Hogwarts.

3 hours later…

Amalthea was fast asleep in her bed as she cuddled her stuffies close when Aizen came to get her for dinner; he smiled at how much she looked like her mother when she was relaxed and walked over and kissed her forehead as he whispered, "Time for dinner, Princess. It's to get up Amalthea."

She stirred and sat up with a yawn as she cuddled Gin and Goldengaze to her chest and smiled up at her father as he kissed her forehead again, she then placed her stuffies on the bed and followed her father to the dining room for supper. She was so glad to be home after her hectic school year and told her dad so, Aizen just smiled as he hugged her while supper was served and told her that her being away for a year definitely made Los Noches Gloomy without her smiles.

She smiled up at him as she asked about being an animagus and if she could learn from him, Aizen chuckled as he said "McGonagall did her usual intro, Huh? Is that why you are so interested?"

Amalthea blushed and nodded as she also told him about her finding out about the Marauders form the twins and she figured out about him being part of the group. Aizen blushed as she grinned evilly that reminded him of her mother right before she played a joke on someone and quickly asked when she wanted to start her lessons on Animagus transformation, her eyes lit up and asked if he was serious and he nodded and told her it could be a useful technique in a fight or in hiding depending on her animal form or forms. She cheered and got up to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek as he chuckled and told to eat her dinner and then they could begin with her lesson.

After dinner…

Aizen chuckled as his little girl bounced around him excitedly at her daddy teaching her how to change her form as an animagus; he smiled as he asked her to settle down so they could start and she quickly stopped bouncing as she stood in front of him, he pulled out a tiny vial filled with a cherry red liquid and passed it to her and told her to sip it slowly then to make sure she had room around her just in case her form was a large animal. She smiled and nodded as she sipped the liquid that tasted like raspberries and mint; she then finished it and felt a bit funny as she dropped the vial in shock as her body transformed!

Amalthea blinked as she realized she was on all fours and her daddy was smiling as he walked over to her and stroked her as he knelt, she whinnied as she bumped with her nose and Aizen smiled at the pretty little old-world "unicorn" filly his daughter had become when she suddenly sneezed and two soft swan wings unfurled from her back causing him to have a wide eyed look.

Aizen then noticed a glazed look in her eyes and realized that she had more than one animagus form because the potion made the drinker's eyes glaze over when they change, he watched as she transformed into a quarter-grown a shiny diamond white dragon hatchling with emerald eyes and then she became a sweet little chocolate brown and white slightly fluffy kitten to his amazement. She blinked up at him and then rubbed herself against his ankle in thanks when she noticed a sand lizard and quickly proceeded to chase the poor thing for a few minutes as she finally pounced on the lizard which bit her paw deeply causing her to fall and mewl loudly in pain, Aizen chuckled softly as he picked her up and snuggled her as he looked at her paw.

She mewled up at him with big watery eyes as he gently held her paw and sighed at the deep bite mark that was slightly bleeding, he kissed her small head and told her she would be fine but the bite would smart for a day or two. She licked his cheek then curled up in his arms and went to sleep, purring away happily at being held. Aizen smiled as he held her tight and carried her to their living quarters to place in her bed for the night. He laid her in the bed just as the potion wore off and she returned to human form, he smiled softly as he kissed her forehead then wished her a goodnight as he stood and walked out the door.

June 30th…

Amalthea was playing with Lilinette when her Avian Hedwig flashed into the area with all her letters from her friends with a house elf chasing her, she quickly figured out why and growled as she quickly stood in front of the elf and asked "Why were you taking MY mail, elf san?"

Aizen had just entered and heard everything that the elf said to his daughter then it disappeared as he tried to grab it, he looked at his little girl who looked worried at the warning she had just received and quickly hugged her tight while trying not to show his own worry.

1 month later, July 30th…

Aizen sighed as he did his paperwork in his office at soul society and then glared at the pile he still had to do before he could go see his baby girl to take her for her school supplies, Momo then came in and told him that her paper work was done then asked if he had any more for her to do. He smiled and shook his head as he told her that she could head back to the barracks if she wished, Momo smiled and told him she would bring some thing for him to eat since it was around suppertime which had Aizen's eyes going wide as he cursed in his mind about being late for his little girl's daddy/daughter day he had planned to do.

Soon as Momo left, he managed to get in touch with Los Noches and asked Gin to tell Amalthea that he may not make it that day to take her shopping for her school supplies, Gin sighed and said, "She'll be so disappointed if you can't make it, she's been excited all day at the thought of spending the day with you."

Amalthea then came running into the room to ask Gin if her daddy was there yet when she saw him on the screen next to a HUGE stack of paperwork and her face slightly fell as she asked, "We might not get to go, will we?"

Aizen's heart broke at seeing her sad face and softly apologized as he promised her that he would make it up to her the best he could, Amalthea smiled sadly and nodded as Gin softly told her that he needed to talk to her dad alone for the moment and she left the room. Aizen felt so guilty for having to cancel their special day and looked at the stupid paperwork keeping him from his daughter just as Momo knocked on the door causing him and Gin to cut the connection, she entered with hot steamed pork buns for him and placed them on his desk then told her captain that Unohana was looking for him for some reason.

Back in los noches…

Amalthea was in her room softly crying as she had hoped to spend the day with her daddy but do to work; he had to cancel their special day. Gin came to check on her and was about to knock when he heard the quiet sobs from the young preteen, he sighed and dropped his hand as he tried to think of a way to cheer her up.

The next day…

Aizen smirked as he managed to use his day off for today with permission and quickly headed to Los noches; Gin met him and softly told him that Amalthea had cried herself to sleep last night causing Aizen to sigh, he told Gin that he was going to take her to Karakura Town for the day and then take her to London to get her school supplies the next day. Aizen then headed for his and his daughter's living quarters and quietly stepped into her room where he found her curled into a ball under the covers, he smiled sadly at seeing her tear-streaks and gently lifted her into his lap where he cuddled her as she started to wake up from being moved from her cozy little nest.

Amalthea yawned as Aizen noticed something strange about his little girl's ears, he gently fingered one and found it to be twitching as it rose and revealed to be a cat ear while Amalthea purred in quiet sleepy delight, he knew that that side effects could show from the potion but this… was too damn adorable as she yawned and her little cat ears went back against her head as a tail uncurled from around her waist and twitched sleepily. He snuggled her close as she became bit more awake and felt her stiffen as she realized that she was being held by her daddy and that her kitty ears and tail had slipped out again while she slept, Aizen just sighed and kissed her forehead as he told her he wasn't upset and that she looked adorable with her ears and tail.

Amalthea blinked and smiled up at him as he hugged her and told her she had him for the whole day for her birthday, Amalthea's eyes went wide and she squealed happily and hugged him as she focused on changing her ears and tail to normal human features. He smiled as she got off his lap to go get dressed and stood by the door in his Gigai which was dressed in a white long sleeve T-shirt and simple pair of tight fitting jeans with black hiking boots, Amalthea came running out in a shirt that said _Daddy's little Princess _and a pair of simple fitting jeans with newspaper fabric print sneakers to him and held his hand as they walked out of her room.

He sighed as he picked her up and told her to hang on tight to him and opened the gate to the human world, Amalthea hugged her daddy's neck as he began to run as fast as he could and they soon came out in the human world as the portal closed. He smiled as he recognized the area of town and suggested Amalthea could meet the little boy of his best friend which made her cheer, he laughed and led her down the street to a doctor's clinic that was attached to a house where he knocked on the door.

Isshin groaned from his place on the couch and stood to answer the door, he blinked at seeing Sousuke standing there in normal clothing and with a coco reddish brown head child with very familiar eyes. He put two and two together and grinned as he let the father and daughter inside the house, he then asked Aizen what his little girl's name was and Aizen told him as a 12 year old Ichigo comes running down the stairs.

Ichigo stopped at the sight of the unfamiliar man and his daughter and quickly asked his crazy dad who they were in a very blunt tone, Amalthea giggled as she introduced herself happily to the young boy and Ichigo grinned at the small girl. He asked if she wanted to play soccer with him and his friends and she looked up at her dad who laughed and told that would be fine for the next two hours while he talked to Isshin so they could catch up, Amalthea cheered then her and Ichigo ran out the door to meet up with his friends.

Amalthea giggled as Ichigo led her to the field where Uryuu, Tatsuki and Orihime were and he introduced her to them and then they spilt into teams as Orihime decided to be the referee for the match, they played for the next two hours as Amalthea had a blast just being a normal child for once. Isshin and Aizen actually had to come tell them that Amalthea had to go since she didn't get to see her daddy very often and he wanted to spoil her on her birthday, Ichigo blinked along with the other kids at hearing it was her birthday and then they huddled together with Amalthea and Aizen looking confused at what they were doing. Ichigo then said "Break!"

What happen next had Isshin and Aizen laughing as the other kids broke into song,

_**Happy Birthday to you,**_

_**Happy Birthday to you.**_

_**Happy birthday Dear Amalthea,**_

_**Happy birthday to you!**_

_**How old are you, **_

_**How old are you today?**_

Amalthea was giggling with a blush on her cheeks as she thanked them for the song and Ichigo grinned and said "Well we are going to make you an honorary Little Sister to all of us by giving you this!"

He passed her a cheap plastic ring with a fake purple gem and slipped it on her finger which had Aizen and Isshin laughing due to him putting it on her engagement ring finger, Amalthea laughed happily as she kissed Uryuu's and Ichigo's cheek then gave Orihime and Tatsuki hugs for the present. Aizen watched in amusement as both boys blushed and Amalthea came over to his side so they could leave, he thanked Ichigo for playing with his little girl and told him that they would have to get together so the children could hang out more.

Aizen then left with Amalthea skipping beside him as she held his hand and they went to the movies to see what was playing, Amalthea saw the ad for _Pirates of the Caribbean: On stranger tides_ and asked if they could see it. Aizen looked at it as he read the summary and then nodded as his little girl cheered and they went in. Two hours later, Amalthea and Aizen came out in awe as Aizen now knew what to get her for Christmas since she couldn't stop talking about the storyline and wanted to see the other three.

He smiled as they went for dinner and then back to Los noches so she could be well rested for getting her school supplies in the morning.

The next day…

Amalthea was holding her daddy's hand as they wander to the wizarding bank to take out some spending money for the day when they bumped into Severus who was coming out; Aizen greeted him with a smile as Amalthea gave him a quick hug, Severus smiled and returned the hug as he warned them there was a book signing in the bookstore and then excused himself as he told them he had to get back to the school.

3 hours later…

Amalthea was happily licking at a mint chocolate ice cream cone as they head to the book shop where the saw the sign declaring that Gildroy Lockhart was signing copies of his book _Magical Me_ in the store, Aizen sighed as he looked at his little Girl finishing her ice cream and scooped her up as she laid her head on his shoulder and headed into the shop. Aizen could see that the crowd was more middle age witches that were waiting in line, he shook his head and tightened his grip on his daughter who yawned sleepily and looked up at him with adoring eyes from his arms. He gently set her down and told her to stay close as they gathered her books; she nodded happily when she was suddenly shoved in the way of a reporter who elbowed her in the ribs to move her as she yelped in pain. Aizen moved towards her to comfort her and check her ribs when Gildroy Lockhart looked up and said "Goodness, it's Amalthea Potter!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace as he told her that they would make the front page together, Aizen snarled as he walked over and grabbed his frightened daughter from the man and said, "My Adoptive Daughter is not a Public display to heighten YOUR fame! She hates having Attention on her like the stunt you just pulled, so I suggest you leave my daughter ALONE!"

The whole store was in shock as Amalthea trembled in her father's arms as tears slipped down her face, Aizen grabbed her books that he had placed down and then turned to leave as she hugged his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Gildroy Lockhart then decided before the child could get away that he would make an announcement about him teaching at the school, Aizen stiffened at that and quickly made the decision to get Grimmjow to keep the man away from his daughter so nothing would happen to her.

A red-head family then came in and Amalthea perked up at seeing the two older twin boys and quickly greeted them, they looked at her and smiled happily at seeing their Adoptive little sister but soon noticed the tearstains on her face and asked what happened. She told them what Lockhart did and even Molly was appalled at the man's actions as she softly asked if she would be ok, Aizen smiled as Amalthea reassured the Weasely clan mom that she would be fine. Aizen then excused themselves and told them that he need to take Amalthea to get something special for her birthday gift, the twins smiled and wished them luck on finding what they were looking for.

Aizen thanked them and walked out of the store just in time to miss the fight between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasely; he walked by a nearby pet shop and noticed his little girl looking at the shop with shining eyes. He smiled and then walked in with her and asked her if she would like a pet for Los Noches, the look on her face was answer enough as he set her down and she hurried off to find a pet.

AN: Suggestion Time! All right, I need a pet type for Amalthea! Hedwig is her Familiar but this little one will be her companion later when she joins the ranks of the Precures. So make suggestions! Only thing is she has to be able to disguise the pet easily somehow when she also transforms.


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not Bleach/Harry Potter/Precure or any songs that appear! All she owns is Fem! Harry, the Precure forms, the Animagus forms and her family tie to Aizen. Please vote in her poll and Read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

AN: Everything will be canon until fifth year!

Ch.5

Amalthea browsed the pets with a careful look about what she wanted to keep her company when she found them, she squealed softly which got her daddy's attention and he walked over to see what made her act like a normal little girl seeing something extremely cute. He blinked at the cage she was peeking in and sighed as she turned to him with wide pleading eyes, he looked at the five small creatures and their price tag to find they were 90% off the regular price which made him wonder why as they playfully licked and nipped at his little girl's fingers.

The clerk then noticed and ordered her to leave the idiotic troublemakers alone unless she could keep herself from being bitten by the creatures, Aizen growled at the man and asked just how much the small multi-coloured Fairy dragons were since they obviously liked his daughter enough to play with her. The man just snorted and told him that each dragon was 13 gallons but for the whole lot they were 26 gallons and the cage came with them, Aizen looked down at his daughter who was giggling as the dragons happily licked her hand and smiled as he pulled out the money and paid the man for the small dragons.

Amalthea blinked as her daddy picked the too small cage and motioned for her to follow him; she scurried after him happily and slipped her hand into his free one as they headed into an alley, Aizen smiled at his little girl as he opened the portal home and they stepped into the portal together. Amalthea giggled as Lilinette greeted them happily with Stark following and then asked what was in the cage; Aizen chuckled as he led them to Amalthea's room and then placed the cage on her bed. Amalthea tugged Lilinette over and then gently opened the door to the cage and reached inside to pull out a small pure White dragon with silver horns and talons and its wings were a pair of dragonfly wings that were a mix of purple and silver, she then reached back in and pulled the others out that had Lilinette cooing over how cute they were.

The others were just as beautifully coloured as the first one who had curled up around Amalthea's shoulders and was licking her face like a puppy, Aizen smiled at his little girl's new pets when she got a strange look on her face and asked her daddy if she could give Tatsuki and Orihime a Fairy dragon because for some reason two of the dragons wanted to go to them. Aizen blinked and asked how she knew that and she told them that her dragon that was on her shoulder told her that each dragon had their own mistress and that her two new friends were meant for Blaze and Rain while she was meant for Tsuki, Aizen blinked as she giggled as her dragon nuzzled her cheek and sighed as he told her that he would see if Isshin was willing to make a play-date for her to visit so she could give the girl their pets and hang out with them for the day.

Amalthea cheered and hugged him in delight as she softly said, "You're the best daddy ever!"

Aizen's eyes went wide at the comment and he scooped her up and hugged her tight as he whispered thank you to her, Tōsen then came into the room and told Aizen he had missed a meeting for the rebel group and that they had wondered where he had been. Aizen blinked and asked, "There was a meeting today?"

Gin started laughing as he walked in and overheard the question and asked him, "You forgot about it, didn't you?"

Aizen just nodded sheepishly when Tsuki the dragon swooped at Gin and landed on his head, the small dragon then started chirping a melody that had Amalthea giggling like mad as she was the only one who could understand the small creature. Gin looked at her strangely as she finally collapsed in laughter when her pet trilled loudly with mischievous gleam to its eyes, He asked what was so funny and Amalthea was laughing too hard to be able to talk causing Aizen and Gin to look at each other and shrug.

2 weeks later…

Isshin sighed as his headache got worse from all the laughing and shouting in the backyard while Ichigo played with Amalthea, Orihime, Tatsuki and Uryuu as they ran around playing with the soccer ball as the usual field was undergoing a lawn care that day to get rid of the dandelions that had overtaken the field, just then the door rang and Isshin quickly opened the door and found the pizza he had order for lunch and quickly paid the man and brought it into the kitchen. He opened the back door and stood to the side as he yelled "PIZZA'S HERE!"

All the kids came running at full speed and were now sitting at the table waiting for the box the opened so they could chow down, Isshin quickly opened the box and withdrew his hand before it could be bitten off by savagely hungry children. Amalthea blinked as Ichigo and the others finished two pieces each while she was on her first slice still, she sighed in amusement and then grabbed the last slice which was hers and placed it on her plate as she was almost finished her first piece.

Amalthea soon finished as the others waited to watch the movie they wanted to see called "Jack" with Robin Williams, they all sat down as Isshin put the movie on and began to watch. Amalthea and the others laughed through the movie then bawled at the ending, Amalthea was still crying when Isshin and Aizen walked in and the others were sniffling causing the two men to look worried as they asked what happened and then laughed at the answer "The movie's ending was so sad!"

Aizen then smiled as he hugged his little girl after they left and asked if she gave the two fairy dragons to the girls, Amalthea nodded and told him that she did it while the boys had been inside and the dragons and used their magic to temporarily hide themselves from the boys until the girls slipped them into their backpacks so they could rest while they hid. Aizen smiled and ruffled her hair as he opened the portal to Los Noches and gently took her hand; they then walked into the portal as she told him all about the movie they had watched and what they did that day at Ichigo's.

September 1st…

Aizen guided his little girl through the crowds on Platform 9 ¾ as she held his hand tight and found a little nook where the two of them stopped to say goodbye to each other, Amalthea had tears in her eyes as she hugged her daddy tight and he returned the hug as he knelt to her level. She started to softly cry as she whispered "I'll miss you daddy…I get homesick without you near… but I know I'll see you soon."

Aizen gave a sad smile as his eyes filled with tears and pulled her closer as he told her that he would miss her too and that she was to write to him, Gin and Tōsen as often as she could, they then heard the warning whistle and he whispered "I love you baby girl… always will."

Aizen gave her a tight hug and kiss on the forehead as he then gently pushed her to the train as he had a single tear slide down his cheek, she board quickly with Grimmjow who had come with them and went on the train as the father/daughter duo said goodbye. She hung out the window and waved good bye to her father who returned the gesture as the train pulled out of the station, she continued to wave until Aizen was out of sight then pulled herself in as tears streamed down her face.

Grimmjow looked at the young girl who was softly crying as the first wave of homesickness hit after the train left and was soon out of sight of the station, he walked over and jumped on the seat where he cuddled up to her and proceeded to purr. He laid there in his Gigai of a quarter grown Black Panther as he purred to comfort her, Amalthea smiled through her tears at her companion and then hugged him as she thanked him for comforting her.

4 months later, start of Winter Vacation…

Amalthea was happy to be going home where she could get away from the DADA teacher and the rumours about her or her friend Draco being the Heir of Slytherin since strange things had been happening since Halloween, she walked down the hall to go the train with Grimmjow at her side when Lockhart stepped out in front of her with a creepy smile. Grimmjow stood protectively in front of Amalthea as she backed up to run but both her and Grimmjow were hit with a full body bind and Lockhart strode past the Panther hollow who couldn't move, he picked up Amalthea and started to leave when he heard footsteps coming towards them.

He duck into an unused classroom that had a passage to near his office and quickly went down it, he then entered his office and placed her down. He had lecherous grin on his face as he advanced towards her only for someone to knock on the door and ask if he had seen Amalthea because her father had come to pick her up personally from the school. He called to them and told them that he hadn't see her since that morning at breakfast causing the person to sigh and thank him as he walked away, Amalthea had tears on her face as the man continued to advance then remembered that the man had told them her father was here so she flared her reiatsu causing Lockhart to freeze in fear.

Aizen had wanted to surprise his daughter by picking her up earlier but no one could find her until her reiatsu filled the air and stank of terror, Aizen and Dumbledore paled as they realized where it was coming from and both took off running towards Lockhart's office. Amalthea whimpered as the man hit to get her to stop flaring her "magic" and then tried to undo her pants just as Dumbledore and Aizen burst into the room, Aizen took one look and snarled viciously at the man to get away from his baby girl before he made him. Lockhart then gained an insane glint to his eyes as he pulled his wand and fired a charm at Aizen too fast to dodge, Aizen roared in pain as the spell hit and forced him into a smaller version of his Animagus form so instead of being over 60 feet he was only 20 feet from nose to tail tip.

Lockhart had forgotten the headmaster was there and then was taken out by a stunner as Dumbledore quickly released the spell on Amalthea who ran to her panting father, Grimmjow came running in and stopped cold at the sight of the dragon that Amalthea was hugging as she bawled her eyes out over what almost happened. Aizen cooed comfortingly as he nudged her to his side and curled up around her; Dumbledore quickly got on the floo and called the Aurors to arrest Lockhart after he explained the situation to the head of the department as Aizen curled comfortingly around Amalthea, cooing and purring to comfort her. The large dragon felt his daughter's tears as she buried her head into his mane and whispered "I wanna go home!"

Dumbledore looked at him and told him to get Amalthea out of here for now so she could recover, Aizen nodded as he nudged her on to his back where she perched comfortably. Aizen told Grimmjow to hurry ahead to los noches and tell them what happened so the others could get things ready for them, the panther nodded as he opened and entered a portal while Aizen managed to fit through the door and hurried out the front doors of the castle. He spread his wings and then leapt into the air as Amalthea squeaked and threw her small arms around his neck, Aizen looked back at her as they soared over the lake then turned to the front as he gave her a coo and then went into a gentle dive. Amalthea squealed in delight as she hugged his neck and bent to trail her fingers in the water gently as they skimmed the surface, Aizen let out another coo and then began to gain altitude where he opened a portal to los noches as soon as he was high enough and flew through.

Amalthea snuggled into her father's mane to keep warm as they flew over the desert sands of the hollow world towards the palace; she gently shivered from the biting cold as Aizen went into a gentle dive to land in the court yard, she dismounted as she hugged him tight and whispered thank you to him which caused Aizen to purr happily. They both walked into the palace where Gin came running to meet them with Tōsen asking what happened, Aizen gave him a look of "not in front of Amalthea" as he walked past with his claws clicking against the tile with Amalthea following . She yawned causing Aizen to stop and look at her gently; she smiled up at him with sleepy eyes then did something he did expect.

Amalthea clambered back on to his back and laid down between his wings as she promptly went to sleep causing him to look at her with amused eyes as he nuzzled her gently, he also yawned and decided to take Amalthea to his room for now so he could talk to Gin and Tōsen then he would go to bed himself


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not Bleach/Harry Potter/Precure or any songs that appear! All she owns is Fem! Harry, the Precure forms, the Animagus forms and her family tie to Aizen. Please vote in her poll and Read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

AN: Everything will be somewhat canon until fifth year!

Ch.6

Five days before Christmas….

Aizen gazed at his baby girl as she used his side like a pillow while he cuddled her as a dragon, she refused to sleep alone all holiday due to what that…that asshole had tried to do to her. Her pet dragon was curled up in her arms between her two favourite stuffies as she stirred in her sleep, Aizen murmured comfortingly as she settled back down in to a peaceful sleep and sighed as she tightened her grip on him. He laid his head down near her as she snuggled closer to him and purred gently as his eyes closed in sleep, the next thing he knew it was morning and Amalthea was gently shaking his shoulder to try getting him up.

He raised his head and yawned as he gave his little girl a sleepy amused look, she beamed at him as she told him breakfast was ready causing him to chuckle as he changed back into a human. They then headed for their private dining room where Aizen found a small present sitting next to his plate; he read the tag and smiled as Amalthea looked shy, he asked if he could open it and Amalthea nodded. He opened the gift and found a small locket on a long silver chain; he opened it and found a cute somewhat well done hand drawn picture of him in dragon form with Amalthea hugging his muzzle. He looked at her and asked if she had drawn the picture causing her to blush and nod, she then shyly said "I asked uncle Gin for help though with the drawing"

Aizen grinned as he knew Gin had NO artistic talent what so ever and then pulled her into a hug as he told her it was perfect and that he would always wear it, She beamed up at him as he gave Amalthea a kiss on the forehead then they sat down to eat. Amalthea giggled as Gin came in and tripped on his hem causing him to fall flat on his face on the carpet, Gin just groaned as Aizen chuckled in amusement and asked if he was alright. Aizen then stood and helped him up as Gin said "Thanks, captain."

Aizen just sighed as Amalthea finished her breakfast then ran over to hug her Adoptive uncle as she beamed up at him with a milk moustache; Gin chuckled as Aizen softly asked her to go play so he could talk to Gin alone, she nodded and ran out the door to visit with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Aizen smiled softly as he watched her go then turned to Gin who had a smile on his face as usual, Gin then reached under his coat and pulled out a Package that was somehow unharmed from the fall. He passed to Aizen who gently opened the box to reveal a beautiful porcelain Princess and a white porcelain dragon with gold accents on a small miniature wild flower field music box platform. Aizen smiled as Gin chuckled and said "Amalthea will love her new music box for her one Christmas present…especially since you had it custom made for the princess to look like her and the dragon is your animagus form."

Aizen smiled at that then walked over to a nearby closet and pulled out a tube of Disney Princess wrapping paper, tape and scissors while Gin walked over and helped grab the other four presents that were Amalthea's. One was a dress Aizen had made for her and one was a stuffed fire unicorn and tiger. Aizen gently finger the two stuffies that had been his Lover's Animagus forms before she had died at Voldemort's hands, he sighed sadly as he wished that his baby girl's mother could see how much she had grown to be like Lily in mannerisms and her features that she inherited from Lily. Aizen then gently placed the toy animals in their box and wrapped it up, Gin had just done the box the dress was in and the last gift was the music box which was carefully wrapped.

Meanwhile…

Amalthea giggled as her and Szayel wrapped gifts for the other Espada members since she had already wrapped Szayel's gift earlier that day with her uncle Gin. She smiled as she finished wrapping the complete set of J.R Tolkien's works in Braille for Tōsen as he loved fantasy novels, Szayel chuckled as he told Her Tōsen would love the gift. She then started on the gag gift she got for Grimmjow which was a wizarding candy called "Catnip Mints", they supposedly made you act like a kitten every time you ate one and it would last for an hour or so depending on how many you ate. Szayel asked to read the box and laughed as he read it, he then passed it back and they quickly wrapped the gift. Amalthea then started on the other presents:

Stark: a t-shirt that said "_Lazy Wolf!"_

Baraggan: Picture of him and Amalthea doing funny faces in a simple gold washed frame

Tia: The three Little Mermaid Movies

Ulquiorra: two books each on Wizarding History and Politics

Nnoitra: tickets to UFC world championships in Tokyo

Grimmjow: Book on different Magical cats in the wizarding world

Zommari: a couple of CDs of meditation music

Szayel: an amateur potions kit and a couple of potions books

Aaroniero: A book on illusions used in the wizarding world

Yammy: A punching bag enhanced with spells to keep from being destroyed in one punch and boxing gloves.

Amalthea sighed in relief as she finished wrapping the presents and setting them under the large tree in the throne room's right corner near the door. She was then told by one of the serving Arrancar that her daddy wanted to see her as he was about to leave for soul society, she ran out of the room and to the portal room where Aizen was waiting. She ran into his arms and they hugged each other as she whispered "_Do you really have to go? I want you stay here_!"

Aizen eyes filled with tears as he picked her up and cuddled her as he told her until he "betrays" soul society, he would have to go back so he could continue the ruse of him knowing nothing about Yamamoto's corruptness and misuse of power. Amalthea sighed and hugged his neck as tears filled her eyes and she whispered "_But I barely get to see you during the summer and winter break_…"

Aizen's heart broke at those words as he just held her tight and said "I know baby girl, I don't like it either but once I get what we need for dethroning Yamamoto…I'll be around more often. Never forget I love you more than the sun and the moon itself."

Amalthea nodded sadly as he set her down and kissed her forehead as he told her he would try his best to be there on Christmas Eve so they could spend Christmas day together. That got a smile on Amalthea's face as she hugged him one last time then watched as he disappeared into the portal back to Soul Society. She sighed as Stark and Lilinette both placed a hand on her shoulders and offered to go get fudge and hot chocolate in the Kitchen, she smiled up at them with large watery eyes and shook her head as she told them she was feeling tired at the moment. Stark nodded in understanding as the princess left the room and headed for hers.

Later that night, around 3 in the morning…

Grimmjow felt a gentle shake to his shoulder as he slept in his modified room accommodated his panther body, he cracked an eye open and then sat up with a worried look as Amalthea stood at his side sobbing. Grimmjow had a pretty good idea why and cursed Lockhart to high heavens in his mind as he asked softly "Nightmare, Kitten?"

Amalthea nodded sadly then whispered "I-I-Is it ok if I sleep in your room tonight? I REALLY don't want be alone right now…"

Grimmjow smiled as he gently licked her cheek comfortingly and nudged her to his side where she curled up, she placed her head on his tummy as he rested on his side and sighed at the warmth and comfort he provided. Grimmjow watched as she fell asleep quickly then wrapped his tail around the edge of her blanket and covered her up, he let out a small purr as he drifted back to sleep and didn't wake up until Ulquiorra came in and woke them up.

Christmas Eve…

Aizen hummed a Christmas carol as he did his surprisingly small amount of Paperwork while Momo walked in and said "You certainly are in a good mood today, Captain!"

Aizen just nodded as he continued to finish up the paperwork, Momo took the hint and sat at her own desk to finish her own paperwork. They worked in silence for two hours when they finally finished, Aizen mentally cheered as he dismissed Momo for the holidays and told her he would see her on Boxing Day. She laughed and wished him a merry Christmas as she headed out into the cold snowy night, he waited until she was completely gone then quickly opened a portal to Los Noches as Gin and Tōsen came in rubbing their hands together while Tōsen said "Anyone up to going to Jamaica?"

Aizen laughed at that as they stepped into the portal, they soon came out in the grand hall of Los Noches where Szayel was waiting with a worried look on his face. Aizen asked what was wrong and Szayel told him that Amalthea had fallen sick with the flu quite badly and was very weak at the moment due to the fact she couldn't keep anything down at the moment. Aizen's eyes went wide as he heard that and asked where his little girl was and Szayel smiled as he told him that she was in her bed watching a Christmas movie on her laptop.

He nodded then left the room for Amalthea's, he soon got to his and Amalthea's wing of Los Noches and gently rapped on the door to her room. He heard nothing except the movie and gently but quietly opened the door to see her passed out on the bed with her laptop in her lap; he chuckled softly as he stepped into the room and walked over to Amalthea's bedside. He knelt gently then reached out and felt her forehead which was burning up, Amalthea then shifted and snuggled into his hand as he cupped her cheek. He realized his hand must have felt nice and cool on her feverish skin and leaned to kiss her forehead as Szayel came in, the resident doctor chuckled sadly as he passed a nice cool, damp cloth to Aizen who wiped Amalthea's face gently.

Aizen smiled as he finished wiping her face to cool her off a bit then put the cloth on her forehead gently, her eyes opened and were glossy with fever as she looked at him with a smile. She then coughed as he smoothed her hair back and wished her a merry Christmas, she giggled when she suddenly tried to get out of bed but Aizen wouldn't let her until Szayel realized what was wrong too late. Aizen jumped out of the way as Amalthea did the Techno Colored Yawn on to the floor, Aizen was quickly at her side rubbing her back comfortingly as she fought to control the urge to heave again while her barf puddle was quickly cleaned up. Aizen just cooed softly at her and held her gently as he laid on the bed with her, she looked up at him as he snuggled her close and then laid her head on his chest against the cool fabric. She was soon back asleep while he laid there and just stroked her hair comfortingly.

The next day…

Amalthea never felt so icky before and she ITCHED especially on her shoulder blades where she couldn't reach them. That was the scene that Aizen opened his eyes to as she tried to scratch her back; Aizen chuckled and asked what was wrong, she told him how itchy she was all over and it felt like she had bumps on her back where it was the itchiest. He raised an eyebrow at that and asked her to lift her nightshirt a bit so he could see, he looked and sure enough…there were raised little red bumps all over her back. Aizen started laughing softly as he realized what was wrong and told her she had Chicken Pox, Amalthea groaned as she tried to reach where it was itchy to scratch but Aizen gently grabbed her hands and told her that scratching would just make it worse. She whimpered and said "But daddy, it itches SO bad…especially on my back!"

Aizen just kissed her forehead and told her not to scratch while he went to go get some calamine lotion to place on her back so the itch would go away. She nodded and tried not to scratch the best she could as he then came back 5 minutes later with a bottle of bright cherry blossom pink lotion and a pair of…mittens? Aizen just smiled and had her lay on her tummy as he applied the lotion to the spots, he then asked where else she had them and she rolled over to show her tummy which was COVERED in spots and her arms. Aizen just shook his head and applied more lotion as Amalthea sighed in relief at her itch disappearing, she then hugged her daddy as he kissed her cheek.

She was then allowed out of bed so she could open presents and they headed for the throne room. Everyone was waiting for them and even Ulquiorra couldn't suppress a chuckle at seeing the bright pink spots on Amalthea's body when she walked in, she giggled as she realized why they were laughing and said "I look pretty silly with the spots!"

Aizen just smiled as she was sat down then handed her present from Tōsen, she opened it and found a book on Jamaican cooking and it's history causing her to beam. Gin went next and opened his gag gift from Amalthea, he started laughing as he saw the name of the candy which was Acid Pops and thanked her. The gifts were very plentiful for everyone but Aizen had hidden his so they would be last for Amalthea, she noticed the last four gifts and they were all from her daddy. She smiled as he handed her the presents and she quickly opened the one that held the two stuffed animals causing her squeal happily!

She hugged them then gently set them down as she opened the dress one and gasped at how pretty it was with green and gold embroidery along the edges of the sleeves and skirt. She also got the "Complete" set of POTC movies which made her day but when her daddy handed her the last present carefully, she realized it must be a special gift and carefully opened the box after getting the paper off. She gasped in delight at the gorgeous music box and gently set it down to hug her father in delight.

5 hours later…

Aizen chuckled as they all finished having Christmas dinner and Amalthea asked him if they could all watch her new movies at that moment, Aizen agreed and they all walked to the entertainment room where they put the first one in and sat down to watch POTC 1.

(A/N: Merry Christmas every one! Here's a special Christmas chapter for you! Enjoy and please review!)


	7. Chapter 7

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not Bleach/Harry Potter/Precure or any songs that appear! All she owns is Fem! Harry, the Precure forms, the Animagus forms and her family tie to Aizen. Please vote in her poll and Read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

AN: Everything will be somewhat canon until fifth year!

The Precure comes in a few chapters! So here are the team members!

Orihime: Cure Sun-melody

Siren/Ellen from Suite Precure: Cure Earth-song (and the original Cure beat)

Momo: Cure Star-rhythm

Amalthea: Cure Moonbeat (Leader)

Tatsuki: Cure Sky-harmony

Ch.7

Three hours after the movies…

Aizen stared at his two friends who were COVERED in little red dots and trying not to scratch them, Aizen's lips twitched as Gin asked "You wouldn't happen to have any more of that lotion, would you?"

Aizen cracked up laughing and banged his desk in amusement at the two who were trying so hard not to scratch at the spots that dotted across their body. Gin looked at his leader laughing his ass off and said 'Come on captain, it isn't that funny…"

"No, you're right! It's hilarious!"

They then heard from behind them "Daddy?"

Aizen quickly quit laughing as he saw the tears on his little girl's face and asked what was wrong, he stood as she told him that she had a bad dream about the night her mother died and walked over to pick her up. Her mittens were still on her hands to keep her from scratching her own chicken pox as she cuddled up to her daddy for comfort, he smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder and held her close while Gin sighed. Aizen just smiled and told them to go to the infirmary to get the lotion as Gin and Tōsen nodded, they left the room as Aizen walked back to Amalthea's room with her in his arms. He laid her down with a soft smile and kissed her forehead as she sleepily asked if he could cuddle with her a bit before he left again. Aizen nodded and laid on top of the covers as his little one laid her head against his chest while she snuggled up to him happily.

Aizen gently stroked her hair as she fell into a deep sleep while holding on tight to his robes, he sighed contently and wished he didn't have to leave his little baby girl again. He kissed her forehead again as he also felt sleepy and told himself that he would briefly close his eyes, he then fell fast asleep hugging his daughter for the rest of the night.

January 5th…..

Amalthea walked as she made her way to the train for Hogwarts, she sighed as she looked around for her daddy who promised he would see her off. She couldn't see him anywhere and it was almost time for the train to leave, she felt tears fill her eyes as the boarding call came and she turned to get one when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice say "Sorry, I'm late princess…do I still get my hug and Kiss before you go?"

Amalthea spun to see her daddy standing there, out of breath and tackled him in a hug as she told him "I was so scared you wouldn't make it!"

Aizen chuckled as he held her close then gave her a kiss on the forehead, the whistle sounded and Amalthea pulled away as Aizen told her to be careful and to try and stay out of trouble. She raised an eyebrow and said `You realize you just jinxed me, right daddy?"

Aizen chuckled as the conductor then yelled for Amalthea to board the train before they left without her; Amalthea kissed her daddy's cheek and hurried on board as Aizen stood there, watching the train pull out of the station. He sighed as he walked back into the alley and opened the gate to soul society; he hoped Amalthea would be safe now at the school…

May 25th…the end of the school year…

Amalthea had her new pet wrapped around her waist hidden as a belt when she was met by some Ministry officials, her father was being held back by them as she heard him say " The paperwork for me adopting Amalthea was approved so why are you saying that it isn't legal for me to have her?"

Amalthea then backed away as the officials tried to grab her but she dodged and ran to her father, she collided with his legs and held on tight to him as the chubby man in a pinstripe suit tried to grab her and said "Come now my dear your real family is waiting!"

Amalthea shivered at the greed and malice in his eyes as he said "Your aunt petunia is excited to have you back home as is your cousin."

Amalthea's eyes filled with fear as she clung tight to her father who placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly as he told the minister "I am her magical and legal Guardian thus as Lily and James put in their will in case Sirius Black couldn't take her or anyone else that Lily listed. Amalthea is never to be placed with the Dursleys unless absolutely necessary according to Lily and James's will."

Fudge sputtered as Aizen scooped Amalthea up and then walked away in to an alley where he summoned a portal quickly and stepped in, he closed it just before Fudge came around the corner and hurried to Los Noches. Amalthea had small tears in her eyes as she whispered to him "I _NEVER_ want go back there…"

Aizen just hugged her and told her that he would never allow it to happen, Amalthea smiled and buried her face into his shoulder as she sighed contently in her daddy's arms. Aizen then heard her voice a strange question, "Daddy? Can hollows and shingami be affected by a Basilisk's stare?"

Aizen who just walked into los Noches's portal room, looked at her with a playful glare and said "Ok Princess, where's your new friend?"

Amalthea blushed and unwound the Basilisk from her waist as it woke up and softly hissed at his true mistress "_**My lady? Where are we?"**_

Aizen blinked in amusement as he always had been able to understand snakes and it seemed Amalthea had inherited his gift, the basilisk then looked at him and its eyes went wide as he hissed in shock and hope "_**Master, is that really you?**_"

Aizen blinked at that as he looked at his daughter with curiosity at why the snake called him master, Amalthea was surprised also by the snake's question and quickly asked her new pet/familiar why he called her father Master. The snake then slithered down her leg and resumed his true size of just over 90 feet; it then said "_**The so called statue in the chamber of secrets is your Father's descendant who took on his name from when he was a living person. Salazar Slytherin was your father's name when he was a living human and my true master…"**_

Aizen looked at the snake in shock as he had forgotten his name and life when he died and was sent to soul society; Amalthea looked surprised as her father then gained a glazed look in his eyes while he suddenly started to remember his human life. Amalthea hurried over to him and gently tugged on his sleeve as she said "Daddy? Are you Ok?"

Aizen blinked as he looked at his daughter and smiled as he scooped her up and said to the basilisk "Come on Akihiko, I'll introduce you to everyone."

The basilisk slithered besides his master into the throne room where the Espada were waiting with Gin and Tōsen, they saw the big snake next their leader and went to draw their swords as Aizen told them to relax and that the Basilisk was an old friend of his. Akihiko looked at all of them as they noticed Amalthea rubbing her arm gently, Aizen noticed and asked what was wrong causing her to pale slightly and say softly to him "It's nothing Daddy, I'm fine…"

Aizen raised an eyebrow and told he wasn't born yesterday then asked what was wrong again, Amalthea looked nervous as she told him that the wraith of Tom Riddle that had been in the diary attacked her and did something to her arm to make it hurt and it sometimes spread to the rest of her body. Akihiko then hissed softly at his master "_**Master, she was hit with a type of Animagus form spell that would make it difficult to hold human shape for a bit since the wraith she speaks of, was still weak so it should only last for a little bit of the summertime…**_"

Aizen paled as he could see how tired Amalthea was as she laid her head on his shoulder and yawned, he set her down and told her to stop fighting the pain for now as she looked at him. Amalthea nodded, knowing her daddy would never led her wrong and stopped fighting the pain. Aizen and the others watched as she changed into her kitten form and she gave a sleepy sweet little mewl up at her daddy; he picked her up and cuddled her as they reconvened to the meeting room. Amalthea purred as she fell asleep in his arms while he gently rubbed behind her ears, Aizen smiled at his daughter as she snuggled closer with a gently soothing purr during the meeting. Amalthea woke the next morning curled up on her pillow with her baby blanket pulled over her; she stood on the soft pillow as her tiny paws sunk into it and then jumped onto the mattress just as her Daddy came into the room.

Amalthea meowed up at him as he gently picked her up and told her that he had to return to soul society, Amalthea gave a sad mewl as she licked his cheek and waited to be put down so her Daddy wouldn't be late for work. He chuckled and said "You get to come with me for the next two weeks since you are technically stuck in kitten form for the summer, Princess."

Amalthea's eyes went wide and then she quickly climbed to her daddy's shoulder and nuzzled his face happily as he laughed softly at her joy, she mewled happily as they left her room and headed for the portal to soul society. Amalthea blinked as her daddy picked her off his shoulder and placed her in his captain coat pocket while the portal opened. He then began to run at top speed down the corridor and Amalthea mewled happily at the fun ride in her daddy's pocket, they soon got their destination and he stroked Amalthea's ears comfortingly when he heard a soft mewl of fear at the loud noises all around them.

Aizen made his way to the fifth division where he saw Momo doing her paper work at her desk; she looked up at him at the same time Amalthea poked her head out of the pocket causing Momo to coo at the cute little Kitten. Aizen chuckled at his vice-captain's reaction and told her that he was looking after the kitten for the next two weeks for a friend so she would be coming with him to work during the day; Momo nodded and asked if he needed anything for the kitten for today, he blinked as he realized he didn't bring anything for his little one to do today and asked Momo if she could find a small toy ball for the kitten to play with. Momo grinned and nodded as she told him that she would grab one at lunch for the small kitten, Aizen thanked her then headed into his office to do the paperwork that awaited him.

He gently took Amalthea out of his pocket and placed her on the floor, she sat down with curious eyes and her small tail curled around her paws as she looked up at her daddy. Aizen smiled at the cute scene and gently rubbed her ears with a finger causing Amalthea to purr and rub against his ankles when he finished petting her, just then Momo came in after a quick knock and told her captain that she found a small stuffed cloth ball for the kitten to play with in her desk. Aizen blinked then thanked her as he placed the ball on the floor while Momo went back to her desk, Amalthea quickly pounced on the ball and sent flying to the other end of the room with a smack of her paw. Aizen chuckled then started his paperwork as Amalthea played with the ball happily.

4 hours later…

Aizen sighed as a hell butterfly told him there was a captain meeting in ten minutes and Momo was gone to the Vice-captain's meeting already, he looked at Amalthea who was still pouncing and smacking the ball around the room as he made a quick decision. He stood and gently scooped Amalthea into his arms on her back as she mewled happily; she licked his fingers as they tickled her tummy and purred happily as they headed for the door. He then told her that she had to be on her best behaviour in the captain's meeting or he would have to leave her alone in the office next time, she nodded as he said softly "that's my girl…"

Amalthea was riding on his shoulder as they walked into the room and all the captains looked at him with surprised eyes because of the small kitten. He sighed and told them that he was cat sitting for two weeks and the kitten was a bit young to be left on its own so he brought with him to work, Unohana came over held her hand out to the small kitten who sniffed her fingers then licked them happily. The fourth division captain chuckled at the greeting she got from the small kitten and said "the kitten seems rather attached to you."

Aizen chuckled at that as Amalthea rubbed her head against his cheek happily when Yamamoto came in and Amalthea trembled softly as she buried her head into her daddy's neck in fear of the old man. Aizen gently stroked her head as the old man asked why he had a kitten with him and Aizen told him the same story that he told the other captains causing the old man to sigh, he then told Aizen that the kitten better behave or it would be put outside to wait for him. Aizen nodded as Amalthea let out a huge sleepy yawn and curled up with her head next to Aizen's neck where she could hear his comforting pulse. She soon fell fast asleep as the meeting progressed and she purred contently as she dreamed about getting to see her mama. Aizen listened to the comforting purr of his little girl while paying attention to the meeting, it soon finished and Aizen left for the fifth division with Gin so they could talk for a bit.

It was near sundown when Amalthea woke up with a cute yawn as her daddy entered the apartment he lived in when he wasn't at Los Noches. He yawned as he placed her on the couch and went to make dinner for them as Amalthea jumped down to the floor and explored the apartment. Amalthea was hungry when her daddy called her for dinner and she ran out to the dining room where a small saucer of tuna and small bowl of cream were beside her daddy's chair. He chuckled as she rubbed against his ankle to thank him then she began to neatly eat the tuna but had a little trouble drinking her cream, Aizen cooed softly at the cute scene of his little girl trying to lap up the cream the best she could and leaned to stroke her back gently. She purred happily and tilted her head to get throat scratched gently before trying to get up to her daddy's lap for some cuddling time, Aizen smiled as she managed to jump up half way but winced when she accidently dug her tiny but sharp claws in to his leg through the fabric.

He gently scooped her up and headed for the bed room where he placed her on the bed while he pulled his shirt off, he then laid himself down on the bed and sighed contently as Amalthea clambered on to his chest to curl up over top his heart. He stroked her fur as she fell fast asleep on him and then turned the light out next to the bed, he laid there in the dark as he slowly became drowsy and fell fast asleep listening to his baby girl purring contently.

Two weeks later….

Aizen sighed as he entered Los Noches with Amalthea on his shoulder when they were met by Severus and Dumbledore, Aizen asked why they were there and they told him that they had news for him and Amalthea. Aizen looked worried and quickly asked them to follow him to the sitting area in his and Amalthea's living quarters. When they got to the room, Aizen had a serving Arrancar bring some tea and asked what had them worried. Dumbledore then told him that Fudge was trying to get Amalthea as a ward of the ministry of magic plus Sirius had somehow escaped Azkaban. Aizen felt his daughter tremble at what Dumbledore said and brought his hand up to stroke her head comfortingly, Severus sighed and said "We have no idea what kind of mental state Sirius is in and plus the minister is forcing us to have Dementors guard the school this year…"

Aizen paled at that as Dementors ALWAYS came after shingami and Half-shingami do to their rich spiritual power, he then asked "What about Amalthea, she'll be targeted by them!"

Dumbledore sighed and said "I'm so sorry but my hands are tied because of the minister and he wants Amalthea as a pawn for the ministry…"

Aizen sighed in dismay as Amalthea let out a frightened mewl because her daddy had told her about Dementors, she was worried that she might not be able to go to school with the Dementors there…

Meanwhile…

Padfoot sighed as he searched for his goddaughter so he could protect her from Wormtail at Hogwarts and maybe catch the rat so he could clear his name… he sighed as he rummaged through a garbage can for something to eat. The big black dog was then hit with a broom as he grabbed a mostly whole chicken and ran with it. Sirius ran until he found a little nook and laid down to eat, he couldn't believe that he was reduced to eating trash while he tried to find his goddaughter.

Back with Aizen and co….

Aizen sighed as Dumbledore and Severus left for now and they told him that they would do their best to protect Amalthea for the school year from the Dementors, he gently held his little girl as he tried to think of a way to add extra protection for his little girl from the Dementors. He watched as she curled up in his lap as a kitten still and fell asleep as he stroked her fur comfortingly. Amalthea woke the next morning in her room as a human as the spell that kept her in kitten form ended finally, she wander out into the sitting Area where her daddy was sitting. She snuck up and squealed "Good Morning Daddy!"

Aizen jumped in surprise at the sound as Amalthea giggled and hugged him from behind the couch. Aizen then chuckled as he grabbed her gently and flipped her into his lap; he tickled her happily and then hugged her as he said "I missed my little girl's hugs while she was a kitten…"

Amalthea giggled and snuggled into his arms as she said "I missed hugging you!"

Amalthea giggled as he tickled her again and then laid her head on his chest, she felt sleepy again as she snuggled close with a big yawn. Aizen softly smiled and picked her up to place her in her room as she smiled sleepily up at him. She was placed in her bed as she asked him to snuggle with her for a little bit, he smiled and nodded as he lay down beside her comfortingly.

July 31st….

Amalthea sighed as she got ready to go out with her daddy for her birthday, she giggled as her daddy had told her that she could get a puppy for Hogwarts to protect her just in case. They decided to go to muggle London to look for a puppy and Amalthea was very excited, Amalthea bounced around him as they came out of the portal. Suddenly after they left a busy street where there had been a pet store, they were surrounded by Ministry of Magic officials who managed to take Aizen and Amalthea by surprise. Amalthea was grabbed as they held on to Aizen's arms while he fought to get to his little girl, the minister then stepped forward and said "Seal his memories now so we can get her to the Dursleys! They are very anxious to see her again because of her fortune!"

Aizen snarled as she screamed for him and managed to punch out the people holding him just as the spell was fired, he managed to dodge and grab Amalthea away from the people holding her back then ran into the busy street as he dodged people left, right and center. The minister just smiled and told the Aurors to hunt them down, Padfoot was furious as he stumbled onto the scene when it happened and raced after them so he could protect his goddaughter. Aizen hurried to a deserted street when they were surrounded by the Aurors again and he held tight to his baby girl. The fear in his eyes at the possibility of losing Amalthea was also in Amalthea's eyes as the men advanced on them but help soon came in the form of a huge black Grim like dog! Aizen recognized the dog as it attacked the aurors and drove them back and called to it as he created a portal to Los Noches; Padfoot backed up then dashed after his friend and Goddaughter into the portal as the Aurors tried to follow.

Aizen blinked as Padfoot barked and jumped in place despite his matted appearance and his tail wagged happily, he then asked Padfoot to change back to human form as Amalthea remembered a faded memory of the dog and squealed happily as she squirmed to get down so she could hug her "Paddy"…

Sirius was tackled as he returned to human form by Amalthea with a cry of "Uncle Paddy!"

He laughed happily as he said "Dear god, I missed you Pup!"

Amalthea wrapped her arms around him and snuggled up to him despite the grime all over him; Aizen smiled at her joy then looked at Sirius as he asked how the man escaped the wizarding prison, Amalthea looked up at Sirius with a worried gaze as he told Aizen everything and how he never received a trial even though Dumbledore tired numerous times to get him one when he found out about that. Aizen was furious at that and quickly told Sirius that he was staying in Los Noches until they could clear his name. Sirius smiled at that and thanked Aizen by calling him by his Marauder name, "Thanks Goldengaze, I owe you one!"

Amalthea beamed up at him and said "This is the best Birthday Present ever!"

September 1st…

Amalthea sighed as her daddy gave her a hug and kiss while Sirius and Grimmjow stood to the side in their animal form and Gigai, he whispered how much he loved her and for her to be careful this year around the Dementors. Amalthea nodded and quickly hurried onto the train where she waved happily out the window at Aizen as he stood at the station watching the train disappear. Amalthea then sat down in a compartment with her "pets" and her friends Draco, Hermione, Neville and the twins where they saw Remus Lupin fast asleep in his chair. They had been traveling for about 2 and half hours when the train slowed down, Amalthea quickly figured out what was happening and told the others to be on their guard as Remus woke up and told them to be quiet.

The door opened and a rotting grey hand reached through the door followed by a tall cloaked figure, Amalthea trembled as she suddenly heard the screams of a woman and the demented voice of Voldemort as he demanded for the woman to stand aside. The next thing she knew, she was being sat up and a large piece of Chocolate was handed to her. Remus looked at her in worry as she asked what happened and he explained that she passed out from the Dementor's presence; Amalthea sighed as Sirius whined as he came over and licked her face comfortingly causing Remus's eyes to widen as Amalthea quickly shook her head at her uncle when he went for his wand. He blinked and decided to trust her for now as Sirius licked her face happily, Remus wondered if she knew who the dog was but waited as the train started back up on its way to Hogwarts ….


	8. Chapter 8

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not Bleach/Harry Potter/Precure or any songs that appear! All she owns is Fem! Harry, the Precure forms, the Animagus forms and her family tie to Aizen. Please vote in her poll and Read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

AN: Everything will be somewhat canon until fifth year!

The Precure comes in a few chapters! So here are the team members!

Orihime: Cure Sun-melody

Siren/Ellen from Suite Precure: Cure Earth-song (and the original Cure beat)

Momo: Cure Star-rhythm

Amalthea: Cure Moonbeat (Leader)

Tatsuki: Cure Sky-harmony

Ch.8

Remus sighed as he watched his "former" best friend lay his head in Amalthea's lap and Amalthea began to scratch his ears happily, she was still scared from the close call with the Dementors and Sirius's presence helped as he licked her hand gently. She noticed Remus watching Paddy closely and giggled as he mentioned that he wanted to talk to her about her new pet, she nodded with a smile then yawned as she laid her head down on Sirius's side and went for a small nap. Amalthea was woken up about an hour later by Sirius licking her cheek because they were almost to Hogwarts; she yawned and sat up as she said "Thanks Paddy!"

Remus's eyes went wide at that as she hugged the dog then headed for the bathroom to change into her uniform, he then glared at the dog who just woofed and wagged his tail as Amalthea came back in dressed in her uniform. Amalthea looked at her uncle and smiled as she asked "Uncle Remy? What are you doing on the train anyways?"

Amalthea giggled as he told her that he was taking the DADA teacher position and that he was looking forward to it because he had heard it was one of her best subjects, Amalthea grinned at that and gave him a hug while Draco asked "Professor? How do you know Amalthea?"

Remus chuckled and told him that he was an old friend of her mother and father before they had passed away, Draco smiled at that and nodded as they heard an announcement that they were pulling into the station at Hogsmeade. Amalthea smiled as the train slowed down and they disembarked after the train stopped, Sirius whined softly as he had to wait to be taken to the castle with Grimmjow since they were posing as pets and was ushered into a kennel for transportation. Amalthea climbed into the carriage with her uncle Remus, Draco, Hermione and Neville and they were soon on their way to the castle, Amalthea looked out the window as they passed through the gates and quickly sat back because of the Dementors at the gate.

Remus noticed her nervousness of the creatures and asked why she was so nervous around them; Amalthea told him that she would tell him later so they wouldn't be disturbed. Her friends just looked at her with worry as they knew her secret of her real father; Draco just reassured her that the Dementors wouldn't want to make Dumbledore angry by trespassing the grounds or by harming a student. Amalthea nodded but didn't look convinced for some reason as they pulled up to the castle, they entered the castle and headed into the great hall for the sorting when Remus asked Amalthea to follow him so they could make sure she was ok from her encounter with the Dementors. She sighed and nodded as she told her friends to save her a seat if she got there in time for dinner.

She followed Remus into a room where she noticed Padfoot bound by ropes around his paws and muzzle and Dumbledore standing there, she hurried over to Padfoot and tried to remove the bindings as she said "Why did you tie him up! He made a deal with Daddy to protect me the best he can!"

Remus growled and said "He killed People, Cub! He may not have betrayed your mother and stepfather but he did…."

"No he didn't! Daddy has proof because he gave Uncle Paddy three drops of that truth potion and recorded it!"

The adults blinked at that then Dumbledore asked why Sirius had escaped in the first place and Amalthea told them that Peter was alive and hiding as a pet rat for one of the students, she also told them that it was Peter who killed those people while making it look like Sirius did it. Amalthea looked at them with tears in her eyes and Dumbledore sighed as he asked "Amalthea? Is your father at Los Noches right now so we can talk to him?"

Amalthea blinked and then nodded as she said "I think so…if he isn't, Uncle Gin should be there instead and he can get in touch with daddy!"

Dumbledore nodded and said "we'll trust him for now so I suggest he be on his best behaviour until we find out the truth."

Remus nodded stiffly as he looked at the dog Animagus and sighed while Dumbledore removed Sirius's bonds, Sirius stood up and gently licked the remaining tears from Amalthea's face as the others watched Amalthea hug his neck. Remus then asked "Amalthea, you told me that you would tell me why you were so nervous around the Dementors when we were at the school, correct?"

Amalthea nodded and told him what her daddy had told her about Dementors and why they would come after her if she wasn't careful, Remus paled at that and turned to Dumbledore who nodded in confirmation of what she had said. Remus sat down in a chair that Dumbledore provided and asked if they planned to teach her the Patronus charm to help her just in case, Dumbledore blinked then smacked his forehead for not thinking to do that. Amalthea giggled at his reaction while Sirius wagged his tail in amusement as she then asked what the Patronus spell was.

Two hours later….

Amalthea climbed into bed as Padfoot lay at the end of the bed with Grimmjow; she yawned and wished them a good night as she laid her head down. They watched her fall into a deep sleep and then they both finally fell asleep.

Meanwhile…

Aizen was working on paperwork in Los Noches when Dumbledore came in to the room; Aizen smiled and said "I expected you to show up sooner, Albus…"

"Is Amalthea's story true about Sirius?"

Aizen sighed and nodded as he explained everything and then gave him the pensive memories, Dumbledore thanked him and then hurried off to get Sirius's name cleared by going straight to Madam Bones. Aizen prayed that his friend would be a free man by the end of the night and that Fudge would get what was coming to him.

The next day…

Amalthea rushed to breakfast with Grimmjow and Sirius following her after she accidently overslept. She realized she didn't have time for a proper meal and groaned as she grabbed an orange and apple to eat the best she could on the way to DADA. Sirius was amused while Grimmjow was chuckling at her panic and she entered the classroom just as the bell rang. Remus waked in as the kids sat down and turned to face the front, Remus sighed and told them he was going to give them a small quiz to fill out so he knew what they had learned in class. By the end of class, the students were talking excitedly about class as they left to get to their next class. Remus chuckled and passed Amalthea a warm buttered bagel with a little bit of blueberry jelly on it, she sighed happily and thanked him as she bit into the sweet delicious bagel and continued on her way to COMC class.

She grinned at seeing her friends who were taking the same class and hurried over to them, they greeted her happily as Hagrid came around the corner with a flock of Hippogriffs and he greeted the class happily. Hagrid then started the class and asked for a volunteer to help him, the class backed up until Amalthea was the only one standing near the gentle giant. Amalthea shrugged and walked over as Hagrid explained what she had to do; she nodded and bowed while keeping eye contact with Buckbeak. She waited and until he bowed back before approaching him and scratching him gently behind the head, Hagrid then mentioned Buckbeak would probably fly with her on his back and lifted her up on to the Hippogriff's back. He then gently slapped Buckbeak's rump and they were in the sky! Amalthea yelled in delight as they flew over top the lake and the castle then they headed back towards the class as Hagrid let out a whistle.

The class progressed smoothly until Ronald tried to insult Buckbeak, Amalthea pushed him out of the way as the hippogriff lunged for the Red headed fool and was accidently clawed on her side. Ronald actually laughed at her as she stood and managed to calm Buckbeak down despite her pain, Hagrid bellowed at Ron for endangering himself and another student then he scooped Amalthea in one arm and frog marched Ron up to the castle in the other arm. Needless to say, Ron was suspended from the village and had detention with Snape and his head of house for three months.

Amalthea hissed in pain as her wound was cleaned and healed by Madam Pomfery; Amalthea was then allowed to go to class as long as she didn't overdo it. Sirius and Grimmjow were waiting outside with worried looks on their faces as she greeted them and told them she was fine. They then headed for Ancient Runes which she found really interesting; she was eating supper when the minister came in arrogantly and demanded Dumbledore to bring her to the headmaster office and summon her guardian. Dumbledore snarled at the minister to leave Amalthea alone because she was not some toy they could do whatever they pleased with. Fudge snorted and then turned to Amalthea with greedy cruel eyes, he ordered her to come over to him and she shook her head in fear. Dumbledore froze Fudge who tried to move towards her and had Remus and Severus escort the man outside and lock the doors behind him.

The year flew by and by the time summer came, Sirius was a free man and Peter was captured but escaped before they could place the rat in Azkaban. Amalthea was getting off the train and looking for her daddy when she noticed Ulquiorra in his gigai waiting for her. She squealed happily and hurried over to him as he gave a tiny smile to her, he then held out his hand and they left for Los Noches quickly before the ministry could pinpoint them. Amalthea asked why her daddy didn't pick her up and Ulquiorra told her that he had a captain's meeting come up suddenly. Amalthea nodded as the came out and were greeted by Akihiko who slithered over to her and nuzzled his young mistress, she giggled and gave the giant snake a kiss on the nose as she told him she was happy to see him too. Just then she noticed another portal opening into the hall, she watched as her uncles and daddy came through then as soon as the portal was closed…she full out tackled her father to the ground in a big hug. Aizen laughed as he was knocked to the ground and promptly began tickling Amalthea in retaliation, she squirmed in laughter as she tried to escape but he pulled her into a hug as he heard about what happened with the Dementors at the end of the year coming for her. Aizen told her he was glad she was safe and then they both stood as Aizen told her he needed to talk to the Espada for a while then they would eat supper together.

Amalthea nodded and headed to her room to get started on her summer homework…


	9. Chapter 9

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not Bleach/Harry Potter/Precure or any songs that appear! All she owns is Fem! Harry, the Precure forms, the Animagus forms and her family tie to Aizen. Please vote in her poll and Read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

AN: Everything will be somewhat canon until fifth year!

The Precure comes in a few chapters! So here are the team members!

Orihime: Cure Sun-melody, Dragon: Blaze

Siren/Ellen from Suite Precure: Cure Earth-song (and the original Cure beat), Dragon: Gaia

Momo: Cure Star-rhythm, Dragon: Hoshi

Amalthea: Cure Moonbeat (Leader), Dragon: Tsuki

Tatsuki: Cure Sky-harmony, Dragon: Rain

Ch.9

Two hours later...

Amalthea yawned as she tried to focus on her History of Magic essay but it was just so BORING, She then heard her door open and twisted around in her seat as she looked to see who it was. She grinned as she saw her father standing there and hurried over to hug him happily; Aizen chuckled in amusement as Amalthea snuggled into his embrace with a simple sigh of contentment. He then asked if she was up for a trip somewhere in the human world causing her to cheer and ask where they were going. Aizen chuckled and told her that her godfather had gotten them all tickets to the Qudditch World Cup which was in August, Amalthea's eyes went wide in joy and hugged her father even tighter as she asked what they were going to do for the trip. Aizen told her and Amalthea began to bounce around happily as she chanted "We're going to the world Cup, we're going to the world cup!"

Aizen laughed at her hyper attitude and asked her to calm down so they could eat supper then they would watch a movie. Amalthea quickly calmed down as she sat at the table with her dad, supper was soon served and Amalthea chatted with her father about her boring essay she had to do for History of Magic. Aizen smiled as he listened to his little girl's chatter and grinned when she said "Professor Binns is just so boring! I wish we had a different teacher for his class..."

Aizen chuckled as he leaned over and kissed her forehead and then suggested talking to her Uncle Gin about helping her with her essay as he had actually liked History of Magic, Amalthea nodded then asked "So what Movie are we going to watch?"

Aizen grinned as he said "Well, I know you like my old Avenger comics so how does watching THOR and Both Iron man movies sound?"

Amalthea nodded rapidly as she headed to get comfy on the couch, Aizen chuckled and quickly made a quick thing of Popcorn for them to munch then sat down to start the movies...

A few hours later after the movies...

Aizen sighed as he felt his arm go numb from Amalthea falling asleep on it; he smiled and turned off the movie then picked her up and placed her in her room. He kissed her forehead and wished her pleasant dreams; he then snuck out and headed for his own room with a large yawn. Aizen then looked at a picture on his bedside table and sighed as he picked it up; Lily's smiling face stared back at him as a tear slipped down his face and he whispered "I miss you so much, my Lily flower. Amalthea reminds me of you so much and she has your temper when mad...I wish I could see you and I wish Amalthea could spend some time with us so you could see how much she lights up my life..."

Aizen placed the picture down and then climbed into bed as he closed his eyes; he drifted into a peaceful sleep as his prayer reached the ears of Kami who sighed sadly. Kami decided to do the father daughter team a special favour since he had managed to save Lily's soul and had kept her in the royal realm for her own safety, he smiled as he asked one of the servants to bring Lily to him so they could talk about what he wanted to do...

July 30th...

Amalthea was practicing her swordsmanship with Lilinette and Wonderweiss when her father snuck up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, Amalthea yelped and spun in place to see her father laughing at her reaction. She grinned and took him by surprise as she tackled him to the ground with a cry of "Daddy!"

Aizen laughed as she sat in his lap with a smirk then he ruffled her hair, he then told her that he got her birthday and the day of the quidditch world cup off. Amalthea cheered when Ulquiorra came in suddenly and told Aizen that someone was here to see him in the throne room, Aizen sighed and kissed the top of Amalthea's head as he said "Looks like Duty calls, sweetie...I'll see you later."

Amalthea nodded and decided to go finish what little home work she had left while Aizen headed to the throne room, Aizen walked into the throne room to see a young man with pure white hair and dark purple eyes standing there patiently. Aizen politely asked who the man was and the man introduced himself as a servant for Kami, Aizen blinked as he asked why Kami was sending a servant to los Noches to speak with him. The servant smiled and told about the idea Kami had for Amalthea's Birthday and Christmas present, Aizen listened in shock then asked "You're serious? So on my Daughter's birthday and for Christmas, Kami is willing to let Lily be with us for the day?"

The servant nodded with a smile and Aizen was trembling at the thought of seeing his lover and that his daughter would get a chance to met her mother. He asked when the gift would happen and the servant told him the time limit Lily had, Aizen smiled and thanked the servant and asked the servant to thank Kami for the gift.

Midnight...

Aizen was getting ready for bed when a brilliant glow started to build in the center of the room, Aizen finally had to look away from the light when it suddenly died and a voice he thought he would never hear again rang out "Sousuke?"

Aizen looked at the redheaded woman that he had missed so much; he then smiled with tears running down his face and opened his arms as Lily threw herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her as she caught his lips in a sweet, passionate kiss; Aizen was in heaven as he deepened the kiss and hugged her a little tighter to convince himself she was really there. They finally parted for air as Aizen whispered huskily "I've wanted to do that for so long..."

Lily giggled as she stared up at him with loving eyes then pecked his lips as she said "Well there is something we can do before getting some sleep"

Aizen quickly got what she meant and smiled as he tugged her gently on to the bed, needless to say it was the best night of Aizen's life as he spent about three hours with Lily before falling asleep...

Aizen chuckled softly as he had just woken up with Lily's head on his bare chest and her clinging to him like he was a teddy bear, he gently stroked her hair as he hugged her and whispered "Lily-Flower...Time to get up, my love."

She moaned then slowly opened her eyes as Aizen chuckled again; she smiled up at him and then sat up. They then quickly showered and got dressed as Aizen led Lily to their daughter's room; Aizen walked over to the bed and gently shook Amalthea's shoulder as he softly said "Hey princess, time to get up. I have a surprise for you."

Amalthea stirred and sat up with sleep filled eyes as Lily walked to the edge of the bed, she then sat down as Amalthea looked at her and said without realizing "Moring mommy and daddy!"

Amalthea then blinked as her brain caught up to what she was seeing and gasped at seeing her mother sitting on the edge of her bed, Aizen laughed as Amalthea latched on to her mother with tears in her eyes and asked "Is this really happening?"

Aizen and Lily nodded as Lily explained what Kami was allowing her to do causing a cry of joy from Amalthea and she hugged her mother tight as she said "Ok this is the best birthday Present EVER!"

Aizen and Lily laughed as Amalthea cuddled into her mother's arms happily; Lily gently stroked Amalthea's hair back from her face and hugged her happily as she whispered "I love you, Ama-chan..."

Amalthea smiled as she returned the gesture and then they went to have breakfast. After breakfast, Amalthea asked if they could all go see Ichigo and the others. Aizen sighed and softly told her that they wouldn't be able to today but he would make it up to her, Amalthea nodded in understanding as she continued to eat her breakfast. Lily just smiled as she reached out and held Aizen's hand causing him to look at his lover with a smile, Amalthea giggled as she watched her parents interact then asked if they could maybe do a movie day instead. Aizen grinned at that and then asked Lily if that was ok with her, Lily nodded as she said with a grin "As long as there is lots of Popcorn, I don't mind."

Aizen laughed in amusement then asked what movies Amalthea wanted to watch for the day, Amalthea grinned and suggested they watch all of the POTC movies and the Marvel superhero movies. Aizen grinned as he said "Well that should keep us busy!"

Amalthea nodded happily as they headed to their private movie room and quickly got comfy for the movie marathon...


	10. Chapter 10

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not Bleach/Harry Potter/Precure or any songs that appear! All she owns is Fem! Harry, the Precure forms, the Animagus forms and her family tie to Aizen. Please vote in her poll and Read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

AN: Everything will be somewhat canon until fifth year!

The Precure comes in a few chapters! So here are the team members!

Orihime: Cure Sun-melody, Dragon: Blaze

Siren/Ellen from Suite Precure: Cure Earth-song (and the original Cure beat), Dragon: Gaia

Momo: Cure Star-rhythm, Dragon: Hoshi

Amalthea: Cure Moonbeat (Leader), Dragon: Tsuki

Tatsuki: Cure Sky-harmony, Dragon: Rain

Ch.10

11 hours later…

Amalthea was the happiest she had been in a long time because she finally got to meet her Mother, she then noticed the clock as it was now after supper and sighed sadly. Lily noticed and asked "Honey? What's wrong?"

Amalthea just hugged her and whispered "I just wish you could stay with us, Mommy!"

Lily's eyes became sad as did Aizen's but they both hugged their daughter as Lily said "I wish I could stay too, Ama-chan…."

Amalthea snuggled into her parent's warmth as she yawned so Lily smiled and told her that it was bedtime, Amalthea looked up at her and shyly asked "Um, Mommy? Do you think you could sing me a song before you go and I go to sleep?"

Lily smiled and nodded as Aizen suggested they both sing together causing Amalthea to light up happily, she quickly got ready for bed and was lying under the covers when her parents came and sat next to her. She listened happily as her father hummed the melody then began to sing along with her mother,

_**Come out moon  
Come out wishing star  
Come out  
Come out  
Wherever you are**_

I'm alone here in the dark  
All alone and wide awake  
Come and find me  
I'm empty and I'm cold  
And my heart is about to break  
Come and find me

A need you to come here and find me  
Cause without you I'm totally lost  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I can only dream of you  
Wherever you are

I'll hear you laugh  
I'll see you smile  
I'll be with you just for a while  
But when the morning comes  
And the sun begins to rise  
I'll lose you

Because it's just a dream  
When I open up my eyes  
I'll lose you

I use to believe in forever  
But forever is to good to be true  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far

I don't know what else to do  
Except to try to dream of you  
And wonder if you are dreaming to  
Wherever you are

Wherever you are  


Amalthea was soon fast asleep as Lily and Aizen kissed her forehead then headed for Aizen's bedroom to spend some alone time together. When Midnight came, Aizen had tears in his eyes as he hugged Lily for the last time until Christmas then watched her leave through the portal back to Kami's realm. He tired to lie down in his bed but couldn't sleep so he grabbed a book and sat out on the couch; he sighed as he couldn't focus on his book and then placed the book on the coffee table to lay down. He closed his eyes and the next time he opened them was to his little girl gently shaking his shoulder, Amalthea smiled and told him that breakfast was ready causing him to smile sadly. Amalthea noticed and said "You miss Mommy already, don't you Daddy?"

Aizen nodded and sighed as they went to sit and eat, after breakfast, Aizen asked if she wanted to go hang out with Ichigo for the day since he had a ton of Paperwork to do. Amalthea cheered happily and hugged him as she told him that she would love to hang out with Ichigo, Aizen chuckled and asked her to go get ready then so he could drop her off. Amalthea raced into her room and quickly got dressed and was soon out; Aizen chuckled as she bounced in place in front of him then led her to the portal room where they quickly left for Ichigo's house.

Isshin blinked as he heard the doorbell then stood and answered the door, He saw Aizen standing there with Amalthea. Aizen apologized for not calling ahead but he had a ton of paperwork to finish and Amalthea wanted to hang out with Ichigo, Isshin laughed and said "Say no more, I understand. Amalthea is more than welcomed to stay here for the day!"

Aizen thanked him happily then turned to Amalthea as he said "Be on your best behavior and I'll see you around maybe 8 o'clock tonight."

"Ok Daddy, have fun with the paperwork!"

Aizen chuckled as he then left for Los Noches to try defeating the evil paperwork that was on his desk; Isshin then led her into the house as he said "We haven't seen you in a while!"

Amalthea nodded in agreement then smiled as she saw Ichigo who turned in his seat, he yelped happily at seeing Amalthea and quickly gave her a hug as he wished her a late happy Birthday. Amalthea grinned and asked if the others were in town so they could hang out all together, Ichigo nodded and then told her that a new arcade opened up near the house and that he was willing to pay for her if she wanted to go there for the day. Amalthea cheered and nodded so Ichigo then phoned Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryuu and his new friend named Sado but everyone called him Chad. They all agreed to meet at the arcade for the day, Amalthea was excited as her and Ichigo hurried to the arcade and got their tokens. The others soon showed up and they had a blast playing the different games, they were all disappointed when their tokens ran out but they headed back to Ichigo's to watch a movie.

On the way back to Ichigo's, they never noticed they were being followed by an Unspeakable from the English ministry of magic. Amalthea giggled happily as they entered the house to find her father waiting for her, Amalthea blinked as she knew her father was still suppose to be working on paperwork at Los Noches and quickly stepped back from the man. Isshin looked at her in surprise when "Aizen" suddenly lunged for Amalthea and said as she dodged him "Get over here you little brat!"

Isshin quickly interfered and throw the Imposter out of the house then locked all the doors and windows, Amalthea whimpered as Isshin quickly called Sousuke's phone and told him what just happened. Aizen was furious and told them that he would be right there and that he would use the password that Amalthea knew just in case of something like this. Two minutes later, Aizen knocked on the front door and it opened up a crack as they asked for the password. Aizen smiled and whispered loud enough for the person to hear "Espada."

The door opened and he stepped inside quickly as it was closed behind him, Amalthea tackled her father in tears as she trembled from the scare she had. Aizen hugged her tight and sighed as he told Isshin that he better take Amalthea home so that she would be safe, Ichigo was told to go upstairs and keep an eye on the street so that Aizen and Amalthea could slip out the back door. Ichigo did as asked and Aizen quickly cast an illusion that would make it look like they had escaped out the back then he opened the portal and headed through to Los Noches.

August 3rd…

Amalthea held on to her dad's hand as them and the espada who were in Gigais, made their way through the crowded camping field towards Sirius's tent. Sirius greeted them as Amalthea tackled him in a big hug and he then led them inside the tent where he told them in private that they had to leave right after the game because he found out that Fudge was going to try nabbing Amalthea again after the game. Amalthea shivered at that and Sirius smiled at her as he told her to stick close to him or one of the others and she would be fine, Amalthea then asked if the twins and the rest of the Marauder's court had gotten their tickets. Sirius nodded as he pointed behind her, she turned to find her friends standing behind her with two red heads that HAD to be the twins' older brothers Bill and Charlie.

She grinned and dished out the hugs as she then was introduced to Bill and Charlie, needless to say she hit it right off with the two older Weaselys who thought she was a treat. Amalthea then heard a loud gong go off and Sirius told them it was time for the game, they made their way to the stadium where all sorts of goodies were being sold. Aizen laughed at seeing his little Girl giving Sirius puppy eyes for some of the stuff she wanted, Sirius just smiled and got her the special Binocluars and a Shamrock that said the Irish Team players' names. They then headed to the top box where they sat away from Fudge and his guests, Sirius then checked the program and grinned as he said "Uh Oh, Sousuke! The teams brought mascots!"

"Crap!"

Amalthea giggled at her daddy's reaction when suddenly a green and Gold Comet came flying by and made a bunch of pretty shapes that sent out gold coins! Amalthea squealed happily and caught some of the gold as did the espada, Aizen laughed and warned them that the Gold would disappear in a few hours because it was Leperchan gold. Some of the grumbling made Amalthea laugh when she noticed very Pretty ladies coming onto the pitch, Music started up and Amalthea watched as the ladies danced when she noticed practically all the males in the group were acting funny including her daddy! She quickly caught the back of her father's jacket when he leaned forward to far and yelped for help, Tia was quickly there and Amalthea covered her daddy's ears quickly causing him to blink and wonder what just happened…

Amalthea laughed as the game ended and they quickly left while Fudge was distracted, Amalthea couldn't stop chattering aboput the Game with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow then they quickly made their way back to Los Noches. Soon September first came along and Amalthea was back on her way to Hogwarts, Grimjow was now pretending to be a full grown black panther familiar as his Princess stroked his head and looked out the window. Amalthea sighed and softly said "Grimmjow…I have a bit of a bad feeling about this year."

The panther raised his head and asked what she meant and Amalthea said "I just have a feeling, A really bad feeling that things are going to get more diffcult from here on out."


	11. Chapter 11

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not Bleach/Harry Potter/Precure or any songs that appear! All she owns is Fem! Harry, the Precure forms, the Animagus forms and her family tie to Aizen. Please vote in her poll and Read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

AN: Everything will be somewhat canon until fifth year!

The Precure comes in a few chapters! So here are the team members!

Orihime: Cure Sun-melody, Dragon: Blaze

Siren/Ellen from Suite Precure: Cure Earth-song (and the original Cure beat), Dragon: Gaia

Momo: Cure Star-rhythm, Dragon: Hoshi

Amalthea: Cure Moonbeat (Leader), Dragon: Tsuki

Tatsuki: Cure Sky-harmony, Dragon: Rain

(Ok I need to hear your opinion! Who should Amalthea be with, out of Ichigo, Ulquiorra or Grimmjow? Give me your reasons and Votes, the first one to TEN Votes/Reasons will win!)

Ch.11

Amalthea rubbed Grimmjow's ears as her friends trickled in one by one, Draco Hermione, Blaise, Daphne, The twins, Neville and Lee all greeted her and Grimmjow then sat down as Draco then noticed Amalthea looked a little worried. He asked what was wrong and Amalthea told him about the feeling she had about the year, Draco sighed and said "Your fears may be justified…The Tri-wizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts this year. The idiotic ministry decided they should try holding it again despite the Tournament's death rate in past tries."

Amalthea groaned and said "How much you want to bet I'll be pulled into the Tournament despite the head master's efforts to keep me out?"

"That's a sucker's bet and you know it!"

Hermione nodded in agreement of Neville's statement as she said "Amalthea, your luck is some of the worst and yet best luck I have ever seen… Trouble is drawn to you like a moth to a flame."

Grimmjow laughed at the look on Amalthea's face as she realized how true that was, he then licked her cheek which caused her to blush as he told her that her luck was neither good nor bad and it seemed to be neutral at best. Amalthea smiled at one of her closest friends and secret crushes, Grimmjow nuzzled her happily then told her that she better get her uniform on as they would be there soon. Amalthea nodded then her and the other girls left for the washroom to change, Grimmjow watched her go and sighed as he knew Amalthea's feeling would probably come true. He knew he would have to tell Aizen what was going at the school; Grimmjow just hoped nothing too bad would happen.

One hour later…

Amalthea and her friends were sitting at their house tables when Dumbledore stood up and told them about the Tri-wizard Tournament and the other two schools that would be coming to participate, Amalthea sighed as the Ravenclaw Table erupted in whispers of the glory they could win. Dumbledore then busted their daydream bubbles when he told them that only 17 year olds would be able to enter. Amalthea sighed in relief at that as she was nowhere near the age for the tournament but her bad feeling just wouldn't go way, the doors to the great hall then suddenly flew open and a person dressed in a long cloak entered the great hall. Dumbledore walked over to the stranger and talked to him as he then shook the man's hand and led him to the staff table.

Dumbledore then introduced the man as the new DADA teacher, Alastor Moody, whispers broke out at having the famous Moody teaching at the school while Amalthea looked at the man and softly said to Hermione "My bad feeling just got worse…I don't like this."

Hermione then told her to talk to Dumbledore after supper about what she was feeling and maybe he could tell her what her feeling's true nature was, Amalthea nodded and then began to eat her asparagus with wild rice and baked fish. Once supper was done, Amalthea headed towards the head table and asked Dumbledore if she could talk to him in private. He looked at her and saw how worried she was so he said yes and led her to his office. Once they entered and shut the door, Amalthea was then asked what was wrong and she explained about her bad feeling and how it increased when Moody came in to the great hall. Dumbledore looked worried as he wondered if she did have a tiny bit of clairvoyance to allow her to get such strong feelings, he sighed and told her to be careful around Moody just in case and that he had taken all the precautions that the minister was allowing him to do for the tournament. Amalthea nodded and smiled as she said "Thanks grandpa Albus…I feel a bit better now."

October 30th…

Amalthea waited patiently outside with the rest of her house for the other two schools to arrive, Amalthea was talking to Hermione about their homework they still had to do when someone yelled something about the first school's arrival. Amalthea was impressed by the large carriage and the horses that pulled it; she then noticed the students were piling out of the carriage were all very fashionable and looked amazing. Someone then yelled that something was happening to the lake causing all heads turn and watch a ship rise from the depths of the lake. Amalthea then smiled as she saw Victor Krum from the Qudditch cup, she knew Ronald was a huge fan and hoped that he would leave her alone for the year because of Victor Krum being here.

They all then trooped into the great hall where Dumbledore asked the other schools to choose what table to sit at during their stay, the first school that had arrived chose to sit at Amalthea's table while the Second school chose Slytherin. Amalthea wound up getting one of the students named Fleur Declour sitting next to her and they began to talk about their academics and how they differed from each other. Amalthea noticed Fleur didn't seem very comfortable talking in English so Amalthea addressed her in somewhat fluent French in an attempt to make her more comfortable, Fleur smiled and helped her with some of her French as they talked and found they both took family very seriously.

By the time supper was over, Amalthea had made a new friend/big sister figure which made Dumbledore laugh at some of the stuff he overheard them talking about. Amalthea was exhausted by the time bedtime came and fell asleep instantly, Grimmjow then hopped off his place on the bed and quickly opened a portal to Los Noches so he could report to Aizen about what was happening at the school. He paused briefly before going into the portal and looked over his shoulder at the sleeping Princess with a soft smile; he then hurried through the portal and quickly found Aizen to give his report.

The next evening…

Amalthea was waiting quietly with Grimmjow at her side as the goblet of Fire began to turn into the colors of normal flames then shot a piece of slightly charred paper into the air. The name read was Victor Krum for his school the Fleur was chosen for her school, everyone was waiting anxiously for the revealing of the Hogwarts champion as the flames shot the paper out and Dumbledore read the name "Cedric Diggory!"

Amalthea was clapping when suddenly the goblet shot another name into the air and Dumbledore paled as he read "Amalthea Potter…"

Amalthea was frozen as Grimmjow stood and nuzzled her worriedly; she then looked at the head master who had a sad look on his face as he told her to join the other champions while they tried to get to the bottom of this. Amalthea nodded and numbly stood as she walked towards the room that the champions were in. they all looked at her shell shocked face and Cedric asked "Amalthea, what's wrong?"

She looked at him and said in horrified voice "My usual luck struck again; somehow I'm a fourth champion…"

Fleur and Victor looked shocked as Cedric swore violently at this turn of events and quickly pulled the younger girl into a hug, Amalthea broke down and sobbed out "Why the hell does this always happen to me?"

Grimmjow walked over and rubbed his head against her waist gently in an attempt to comfort her as he knew Dumbledore was probably getting in touch with Aizen and Gin. Grimmjow pitied the person who put Amalthea's name in the goblet because Protective Daddy Aizen was definitely a scary sight to behold; his ears then twitched as he caught the sound of yelling and counted down quietly as the yelling got closer. Dumbledore then came in with the other headmasters, the two ministry officials and to Amalthea's surprise, her father! Amalthea ran into Aizen's arms as she sobbed and told him 'I don't want to be in this tournament, Daddy!"

Aizen just picked her up and sat down in a chair as he rubbed her back soothingly and he snarled at Barty Crouch when he said "Miss Potter is under a legally binding magical contact, she must compete or risk losing her magic."

Aizen glowered at the man because he knew what Crouch said was the truth and then sighed as he looked at his distraught daughter who was clinging to him like a lifeline. He kissed her forehead and hugged her as she slipped into an exhausted sleep after they told her the day of the first task; afterwards, Dumbledore led Aizen into Ravenclaw tower and Amalthea's bedroom that she shared with Hermione. Aizen gently lowered his daughter onto her bed and covered her up as he whispered good night to her, he then kissed her forehead and went to leave as Grimmjow jumped onto the bed and lay at her feet. Aizen opened a portal and then turned to Grimmjow and said "Grimmjow, I'm thinking of sending Ulquiorra to help you protect her."

Grimmjow nodded and told him that Ulquiorra should come as an animal that could help her escape the stress of the tournament when it became too much, Aizen nodded and then walked into the portal as Amalthea snuggled deeper into her warm blankets, Grimmjow smiled as he heard her whisper in her sleep "daddy…"

November 13th…

Amalthea followed the student that came to get her from potions for the weighing of the wands; she arrived to find a blonde woman with rhinestone eyeglasses looking at her with a predatory look. Amalthea shivered as she quickly hurried to Cedric's side and the man who sold her wand to her quickly started the examination of the wands, after the weighing of the wands was over, the woman tried grabbing her wrist as she talked about getting an interview from Amalthea. Amalthea backed away into Cedric and Victor who noticed the fear in her eyes and quickly told Rita Skeeter to get lost and leave Amalthea alone. The woman growled but backed off as the two boys escorted her to the great hall for supper; Amalthea thanked them happily when Professor Dumbledore called to her and asked her to come outside with him.

Amalthea nodded and followed him to find a black, bat winged Horse with a long whip-like tail standing outside, Amalthea was confused when she then noticed the emerald eyes and squealed as she ran forward to hug her Ulqui-kun. Ulquiorra neighed softly as he nuzzled her and then nudged her towards the door as he whispered so only she could hear "We'll talk later, my princess…"

Amalthea nodded and then headed back inside to eat as Ulquiorra watched her go, he sighed as he was doing this because Aizen-sama asked him to and because he cared for the princess. It was two days later that they were finally left alone by the other students and Ulquiorra was able to explain why he was there, Amalthea was glad for the extra company and told her one crush that causing Ulquiorra to nuzzle her happily.

November 24th….

Amalthea was nervous because she had gotten the Horntail which was considered to be the most dangerous but she did have a plan to get the golden egg but it meant revealing one of her three Animagus forms. She had gotten the permission from her Daddy to do it though so she was just praying that her plan worked, her turn soon came and Amalthea walked up to the dragon but stopped out of firing range as the dragon stared at her angrily. Amalthea took a deep breath then focused on her form that she needed and transformed, the gasps that rose from the crowd had her giggling as she walked forward in her dragon form. The dragon was just as shocked but lowered her head as she sniffed at the white hatchling, the dragon then cooed and did something they never expected!

The horntail gently picked Amalthea up by the scruff and placed Amalthea between her paws and began to groom her happily, Amalthea just let the dragon as she let out a small purr and then waited for the dragon to finish the grooming. Once the dragon was done, Amalthea chirped up at the dragon about what she needed from her and then she would leave her alone. The mother dragon just looked at her to see if she was telling the truth and sighed as she cooed at the small hatchling between her paws, "_**Little one, you may have the egg but you don't have leave me alone when it's obvious you are motherless**_…"

Amalthea looked at the dragon with wide eyes and blushed as the dragon nuzzled her like she would to her…hatchlings. Amalthea realized what just happened and sighed in amusement as she nuzzled the dragon back, she then asked permission to grab the egg and the dragon then rolled the egg out for her and nudged her towards the exit as she told Amalthea that she would see her soon…


	12. Chapter 12

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not Bleach/Harry Potter/Precure or any songs that appear! All she owns is Fem! Harry, the Precure forms, the Animagus forms and her family tie to Aizen. Please vote in her poll and Read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

AN: Everything will be somewhat canon until fifth year!

The Precure comes in a few chapters! So here are the team members!

Orihime: Cure Sun-melody, Dragon: Blaze

Siren/Ellen from Suite Precure: Cure Earth-song (and the original Cure beat), Dragon: Gaia

Momo: Cure Star-rhythm, Dragon: Hoshi

Amalthea: Cure Moonbeat (Leader), Dragon: Tsuki

Tatsuki: Cure Sky-harmony, Dragon: Rain

(Ok I need to hear your opinion! Who should Amalthea be with, out of Ichigo, Ulquiorra or Grimmjow? Give me your reasons and Votes, the first one to TEN Votes/Reasons will win!)

The dress she is wearing is this one: /ashtondrake/2010/Disney/tiana_

Ch.12

Amalthea sighed as she was given a nearly perfect score by the judges, Amalthea then bowed politely to the judges and walked out of the ring. When she walked into the tent, the horntail started to get restless as Charlie laughed in realization of what the dragon wanted. He called to Dumbledore and asked to talk to him causing the crowd to look confused on why they weren't moving the dragon, the matter was explained to Dumbledore who sighed in amusement and nodded his agreement as he told Charlie that he would talk to Aizen about it.

Meanwhile after the task in Los Noches…

Aizen was waiting anxiously for news on how Amalthea did in her first task, he sighed in relief as Fawkes fire-flashed into his office with a nice thick letter from Dumbledore. He thanked the phoenix then gently grabbed the letter. He opened and read the letter which caused him to laugh at his daughter gaining a dragon as a substitute mother; he then read about what the next task would be and snarled as Dumbledore told him that Rita Skeeter kept trying to interview Amalthea despite her wishes not to be interviewed. Aizen smiled as his little girl had also sent a letter with Dumbledore's and he opened it to read,

_Dear Daddy,_

_Using my Dragon Animagus form worked! I really miss you and having Ulquiorra and Grimmjow here reminds me so much of home…_

_Grandpa Albus told me that I might not be able to come home for Christmas because of the Tournament but he did mention that he would try and get you guys to join us on Christmas day. The second task worries me a bit because when we opened the egg, it made a horrible noise that hurt my ears. On the plus side, Grandpa told me you would be able to see the third task when it happens!_

_Daddy, I really don't like Professor Moody…I don't feel that safe around him and I've noticed him eyeing me like I'm a piece of meat or something, Grandpa said to stick with my friends when I'm around him but I just have the feeling I'm being watched when I'm not with my friends. _

_I love you Daddy and please give everyone my love, Oh and also give Uncle Gin a good kick to the seat of his pants for me!_

_Love Amalthea_

Aizen smiled at the letter then left to read the letter at the meeting so everyone could hear what she had to say.

Back at Hogwarts…

Amalthea snuck out side to see Ulquiorra who was waiting on top of a hill near Hagrid's hut, the Arrancar whickered softly as his princess gave him a hug and asked if they could go flying for a little bit. Ulquiorra sighed as she gave him the puppy eyes and he nodded, Amalthea grinned and quickly climbed onto his back as he shifted under her weight. Amalthea grinned as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around Ulquiorra's neck; he then began to trot and quickly picked up speed as he leapt into the air as he beat his wings. Amalthea squealed in delight as they flew over the lake and Ulquiorra asked her to hang on tight as he went into a gentle dive towards the other edge of the lake. Amalthea happily hugged his neck as he then suddenly landed on the far shore of the lake; Amalthea raised her head to ask why they had stopped when she noticed her Uncle Gin standing there.

Amalthea quickly hopped off Ulquiorra's back and tackled her uncle in a hug as he laughed, he quickly told her that he didn't have much time and that he had a small present for from her father. Amalthea's eyes lit up happily as Gin handed her a small jewelry box wrapped in soft baby blue paper, Gin smiled as he watched her open her father's gift to reveal a silver bell on a sky blue choker that was trimmed in black. Amalthea smiled at the gift and quickly asked her uncle to help her put it on, Gin complied and as he did it up, he told her that she had to be careful around Moody as what she told her father had worried him a bit about the man's interest in her.

Amalthea nodded as Gin then told her the others say hi and send their love, Amalthea nodded then yawned as Gin said "I believe it's bedtime, little Kitten."

Gin watched as Amalthea was then flown back to the castle by Ulquiorra and then sighed; he opened the portal to los Noches and stepped through to report back to Aizen….

December 22nd…

Amalthea was nervous as could be for the ball because she had no date so Dumbledore managed to pull some strings for her; Amalthea then was called down from her dorm room by her adoptive grandfather for a surprise. Amalthea came down in a soft sky blue ball gown that looked like the one from "The Princess and the Frog" and her hair down in a high ponytail. She stopped in surprise at seeing Ichigo standing at the bottom of the stairs in a black tuxedo, he smiled up at her and said "Surprise Ama-chan!"

Amalthea then looked at her adoptive grandfather in shock as he said to her "I pulled a few strings to get your date here from his school so both of you better have a good time!"

Amalthea hugged Dumbledore happily as she chanted "Thank you!"

Ichigo laughed as she then came over to him and they headed down to the doors where every girl looked at her date with jealously in their eyes, Amalthea didn't care as she had a date she could actually enjoy for the ball. Ichigo acted like a perfect gentleman the whole night as Amalthea and him danced happily and interacted with her friends. Amalthea then asked if he wanted to walk in the garden causing Ichigo to nod with a smile, Amalthea and Ichigo were busy laughing at some of the fairy lights' antics when they noticed Hagrid talking to Madam Olivia who was one of the headmasters. Amalthea and Ichigo politely waited until they were done talking then they went over to introduce Ichigo to the half Giant.

Ichigo had to admit he had a blast at the ball with Amalthea and as he walked her up to her dorm, he stopped and pecked her cheek as he said "Thanks for letting me be your date tonight, Amalthea…"

Amalthea blushed happily then kissed Ichigo's cheek as she whispered "You're welcome Ichigo…I had fun for once."

Ichigo smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they stopped outside her dorm, Ichigo sighed and gave her a hug as he told that he would see her in the summer if he and his family couldn't attend the third task with her father. Amalthea nodded sadly and told him she would hold him to that, Ichigo grinned then left her outside the dorm as he made his way to the headmaster's office.

February 24th…

Amalthea was nervous as she stood on the dock and waited for the signal to start, the signal soon came and Amalthea dove into the lake as she cast the bubble head charm. She swam furiously to the middle of the lake and then dived towards the bottom of the lake; she stayed above the weeds so none of the small minor water demons couldn't grab her and made her way into the village. She took her pocket knife from Sirius and began to saw at the seaweed that bound Draco to the post, Amalthea then finished cutting the ropes after Victor and Cedric had gotten their captives and quickly grabbed the young girl that had to be Fleur's captive. She then swam as fast as she could towards the surface while carrying her two passengers, after what seem like forever, Amalthea managed to reach the surface where the two captives woke up. Amalthea told the younger girl to hold on to her neck and she would tow her to shore, Draco just shook his head in amusement as he swam beside her.

They soon made it to the shore and were helped out as Amalthea and the two she had "Saved" were given some Pepper-up potion, Amalthea then waited for her score which put her tied with Cedric for first place. Amalthea then noticed Moody watching her and shivered at the gaze he was sending her, she was then approached by Percy who was the marauder's court's senior member and taken aside where he warned her that the ministry was going to try something at the end of the school year. Amalthea thanked him and then headed back to her friends…

(Ok just so it fits with the end of the school year that I made happen…the third task will happen on May 24th…"

May 24th…

Amalthea and Cedric ran into the maze as they then split up and began making their way to the middle, Amalthea ran into Cedric again about half an hour in to the maze so they decided to travel together. Amalthea noticed something was wrong after they nearly made it to the middle and said "Cedric, Stop! Something isn't right here, we should have run into more obstacles by now…"

Cedric paused as he realized she was right and asked what they should do, Amalthea told him that if they were taken somewhere by the cup, he was to grab it and head right back! Amalthea and him then nodded and headed for the cup which they both grabbed…and were transported to a graveyard, Cedric nodded as he quickly grabbed the cup and headed back to get someone to help. Amalthea then turned as she heard Peter's voice yell the stunning spell and she was knocked out. When she came to, Amalthea found herself tied to a gravestone and a cauldron bubbling away in front of her. Peter then began the ritual and Amalthea furiously struggled against the ropes holding her when Peter then walked towards her with a dagger. Amalthea whimpered as the rat like man got closer and then he chanted the spell as he began to cut her arm with the dagger, he then went and finished the spell just as Amalthea managed to escape her ropes!

Amalthea then made a break for it as Voldemort rose from the cauldron, the evil man screamed for Wormtail to catch her causing the man to chase after her. Amalthea then tripped on a stone and was quickly recaptured as Voldemort approached her then backhanded her across the face; Amalthea bit back a whimper of pain as the man then summoned his followers. The man then challenged her to a duel which she accepted to buy time for her father to find her; Amalthea was scared half to death as she dueled the man who had killed her mother and stepfather into a standstill. Just then Amalthea heard some words that filled her with hope "SHOOT TO KILL, SHINSO!"

"Scatter, Kyōka Suigetsu"

Amalthea quickly broke the web that surrounded her and Voldemort and ducked as Gin's sword shot over top her head, Amalthea broke away from the death eaters and Voldemort and scurried over to her father who was angry as hell that his little girl got kidnapped. Voldemort snarled and quickly fired a bunch of killing curses at her causing Aizen to yell at her to look out, Amalthea yelped as she was hit and saw her body hit the ground the ground with a blank look on its face. Amalthea backed away in fear until she hit her Daddy who noticed something clinging to his baby girl's chain of Fate, he realized what it was and snarled as he then softly told Amalthea he had to cut her chain of fate. Amalthea nodded as she quickly stepped back and watched her father give her a loving smile as he cut her chain swiftly, Aizen had to shield his eyes at the blinding light that happened when he cut Amalthea's chain.

He called her name in a worried tone only to hear a soft spoken "Ouchy…"

Aizen looked towards the sound to find his little girl in full Shingami garb and her new Zanpakutou at her hip, they then heard a roar as Pops filled the air when the death eaters and Voldemort apperated away. Amalthea, Gin and Aizen turned to find a huge snake hollow ready to attack them, it lunged at Amalthea who yelped and flipped backwards as her daddy yelled for her to slice the Hollow's mask in half. Amalthea did as her father told her and drew her sword as she lunged to cut the hollow's mask. Amalthea then hopped backwards as she landed on the ground and tripped into her father's arms, Aizen embraced her happily as he let out a relieved sigh then told her how to enter her body again so they could get her out of the graveyard.

Needless to say, when Amalthea then showed back up in the maze with her injured arm, the loudest uproar began. Amalthea ignored the crowd as she searched for her uncle Tousen like her daddy had told her to, Amalthea then was grabbed gently by Moody who gripped her shoulder then covered her mouth and frog marched her to his office before anyone noticed. Amalthea was then questioned as she began to back away from the old man who was starting to act a bit crazed; she then noticed the door had shadows behind it as stunners came flying through the door. She ducked as they all hit the DADA teacher then ran into her adoptive grandfather's arms crying, Dumbledore felt so guilty for what happened and that he couldn't see that Moody had been an imposter.

Aizen then came running down the hall as Amalthea left Dumbledore's arms and clung to her father in fear as she tried to hold back the tears, Dumbledore then told Aizen to take Amalthea and hide somewhere in the castle until Fudge and his cronies had left. Aizen nodded and quickly guided his little girl to the requirement room where he thought about a place where no one would find them, the door soon appeared and Aizen slipped inside just as Fudge's voice came from around the corner….


	13. Chapter 13

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not Bleach/Harry Potter/Precure or any songs that appear! All she owns is Fem! Harry, the Precure forms, the Animagus forms and her family tie to Aizen. Please vote in her poll and Read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

AN: Everything will be somewhat canon until fifth year!

The Precure comes in a few chapters! So here are the team members!

Orihime: Cure Sun-melody, Dragon: Blaze

Siren/Ellen from Suite Precure: Cure Earth-song (and the original Cure beat), Dragon: Gaia

Momo: Cure Star-rhythm, Dragon: Hoshi

Amalthea: Cure Moonbeat (Leader), Dragon: Tsuki

Tatsuki: Cure Sky-harmony, Dragon: Rain

(Ok I need to hear your opinion! Who should Amalthea be with, out of Ichigo, Ulquiorra or Grimmjow? Give me your reasons and Votes, the first one to TEN Votes/Reasons will win!)

Ulquiorra: 3

Ichigo:

Grimmjow: 1

Ch.13

Aizen gently cuddled his daughter close as they listened to Fudge's voice outside the room, Aizen growled low in his throat at what the man was planning and hoped Dumbledore would get rid of the man soon. Fudge stayed right outside the door talking about he was better suited to take care of the girl who lived rather than some Japanese Nobody, Aizen was ready to charge out there and literally kick the corrupt man's ass for suggesting he couldn't take care of his daughter.

Finally the voices moved away as Fudge said "The bastard must have taken her home already…"

Aizen sighed in relief and then waited for the all clear from Dumbledore so they could escape to Los Noches; Dumbledore then came about two hours later and told them to hurry to Los Noches because Fudge was threatening to tell the public that Aizen had kidnapped Amalthea from her rightful guardians. Aizen growled and said "Perhaps it's time to reveal my connection to Amalthea's past and the order the minister gave to seal the Potter's will?"

Dumbledore then understood and grinned evilly as he nodded in agreement and told Aizen he would take care of it, Aizen nodded and then gently scooped up Amalthea so they could head home…

Two days later…

Aizen smirked at the Quibbler's headline as it told the truth about his connection to his daughter and all the things that the Ministry was doing to try and take Amalthea away. Needless to say, Aizen was impressed that Dumbledore got the one magazine that wasn't controlled by the ministry to print the story. He then looked up at where Amalthea was playing with Ichigo and the others in the water, Isshin had a busy day so he had offered to take the children to the beach so Isshin could get what he needed down. He noticed that they were playing Marco Polo and just laughed as the other kids confused Ichigo by splashing all at once; he placed the magazine back in his bag and peeled off his shirt as he headed towards the water.

He snuck up behind his daughter and dunked her under the water as he laughed, he took off swimming as she surfaced and started chasing him causing the others to laugh in amusement. Finally she caught up with him as she launched herself at his back, Aizen stumbled at the sudden weight and they both went under, much to everyone's amusement. Aizen surfaced with Amalthea clinging to him like a monkey and started to laugh. The day's end soon came, to the disappointment of the group as the filed into the large van Aizen had rented for the day. Aizen listened to the kids chatter happily about the fun they had and smiled, he then started up the van and headed back to Isshin's clinic. All the kids were passed out by the time they pulled up outside the clinic; Isshin chuckled as he carried his daughters into the house and then came back out to grab Ichigo and the others with Aizen's help…

June 13th…

Amalthea was hanging onto her daddy's hand as they headed out to get something to eat after doing some shopping; she then noticed a cat being teased by some rude boys and let go of her daddy's hand as she dashed into the alley. Aizen quickly followed as his daughter literally pounded the lead boy for torturing the cat with his friends, Aizen shivered at her temper as he thought "_She is definitely her mother's child_…"

Amalthea grabbed the cat once the boys ran off and began to untie the string the boys had used on the cat's legs. The cat looked at her with something that looked like amusement and then softly said "Thank you for helping me…"

Aizen's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as his little girl told the cat it was no problem and the cat asked if they had seen a little white and pink kitten who answered to the name Hummy. Amalthea shook her head then noticed the worried look on the cat's face as she sighed, Amalthea tilted her head and asked what was wrong causing the cat to explain that her friend had been kidnapped when looking for the Heart Song dragons but escaped later. She then told Amalthea that Hummy had scattered the World's Heart song notes to the wind and half landed in England while the rest were here in town so they could avoid capture. Amalthea's eyes went wide as she asked "But what about suite Precure? Couldn't they help you?"

The cat went wide-eyed and said "How do you know about my friends?"

Amalthea then told her about the book she had, that explained the different realms of the heart and that the second last chapter had been on Suite Precure and their adventures. The cat looked at her closely and gasped as she said "You have the mark of the Moon song!"

Aizen realized what was going on and sighed as he had a feeling about what his little girl was going to do, she looked at him with pleading eyes and he nodded with a small smile as he said "I doubt I could stop you anyways, sweetie…"

She cheered and hugged her father as the cat introduced herself as Siren; Aizen then asked Siren if she had a place to stay causing the cat to shake her head. Amalthea got what her father was asking and said "Well, Why not stay with us?"

Siren thanked them and gently hopped onto Amalthea's shoulder as she then answered Amalthea's question about Suite Precure, "My friends all now have families of their own and I couldn't ask them to do it all again when they are so happy."

Amalthea nodded in amusement and understanding as she reached up and scratched behind Siren's ears gently, Aizen watched the two bond as he prayed his daughter would stay safe. Amalthea smiled as Siren sighed and told her "Don't worry, we'll find Hummy…"

Siren smiled at her and nodded as she noticed they had walked into an alley and her new friend's father was opening a Inky black shadow portal. Siren looked at it with some mistrust as Amalthea and Aizen walked into the Portal, Siren pressed close to Amalthea's neck as they walked through the shadow tunnel causing Amalthea to reach up and rub Siren's ears gently. They soon entered Los Noches which had Siren staring in shock causing Amalthea to giggle, she then explained to the cat about Los Noches and the Soul Society when she heard a happy sounding, shrill whistle.

Tsuki flew at top speed and tackled Amalthea as she licked her Mistress's face; Siren looked at the Moon heart song Dragon in shocked amusement when Tsuki noticed her. Tsuki then bowed to Siren before returning to make sure her charge was ok, Amalthea giggled happily as she hugged her "pet" and asked Siren "I'm guessing Tsuki is one of the dragons you are looking for?"

Siren nodded and then said "Tsuki has obviously chosen you as her owner which is good."

Amalthea smiled and they walked down the hall as her father had left to go to the meeting that was being held. Amalthea headed for her room and sighed happily as she lay back on the bed as Siren jumped up beside her…


End file.
